The Pained Duo
by Shadowflame013
Summary: A young man goes to Koryo Academy, having to deal with the tragic loss of his family at a young age. Training himself to be an assassin, he enrolls to the academy to seek the strength necessary to find and hunt down the killers that tormented him. Near silent OC.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Red Eyed Encounter

Hello everyone. A new story to make. I do not own anything from any media.

A male teenager was shown walking on a pathway. The person in question had a slim built. His hair was long and straight, reaching at waist length. It was black with no luster, making it dark as night. His eyes were an icy blue color. He was wearing a school uniform consisting of a white button shirt with a black sweater and a dark blue tie. He was wearing black pants with black shoes.

"Quite a welcoming path for newcomers." The boy muttered.

The pathway was lined with cherry blossoms. They were at full bloom, indicating the start of Spring. However, the boy's expression was by no means pleasant. He had a serious look on his face.

'This is where I'll have to train myself in order to take down that organization. The Fallen Absolute.' He thought.

While walking, a girl noticed the transfer student. Her appearance consisted of a female school uniform which was black on the abdomen and white on the arms and shoulders. The skirt was a blue color. Her hair was a light brown color but her eyes had a calming, olive green color. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail via a green ribbon. She looked interested in knowing the boy.

"So this what they mean by a 'handsome prince'." The girl said.

The boy looked back with disinterest look. It unnerved the girl but she persisted.

"You must be new here. Why don't we walk together?" She asked.

The boy didn't bother uttering a word. The girl decided to follow him, despite the silence.

"I never seen a guy with such long hair. Have you been letting it grow?" The girl asked.

Again, no response was given. The girl looked at the boy, who remained silent.

"I'm asking you a question... Have you been letting your hair grow?" She asked slowly.

The boy nodded. He didn't like to speak out.

"The shy and quiet type... Don't worry, you'll fit in the school just fine." She said, trying to reassure him.

The boy was thinking about the school in front of him.

'Koryo Academy High School... It is an all-expenses-paid academy with free room and board. It was established by the Dorn Agency.' He thought, remembering the details of the place.

"It's quite a dream to come here." The girl said.

The boy looked at the girl with little interest, keeping a stoic look on his face.

"I'm the only one from my middle school to come here, so it made me nervous." The girl admitted.

Not giving a response from her comment, the girl puffed her cheeks and pouted.

"If you don't want to talk, it's fine. But can you at least respond?" The girl asked.

The boy said nothing, keeping himself quiet. This irked the girl, making her want for him to speak.

"In any case, we'll be able to study martial art techniques here." She said, trying to alleviate the tension.

Before she could expect him to speak, they could hear what sounded like sparring at a coliseum-like building. Blades were clashing, making clanging sounds.

"Oh, I haven't gotten to introduce myself." The girl said.

'Persistent…' The boy thought.

"My name is Nagakura Imari. This is going to be fun for the next three years." The girl said.

The boy sighed in response. Reluctant, he decided to speak out his name.

"Tsubasa Yami." He uttered.

The girl was surprised on what Yami said. The voice she heard was calm, yet it had a tone of pain, anger and hate. Before she could make him speak, an announcement rang out.

"The opening ceremony will begin soon. New and transfer students, please assemble in the study hall." The announcement called out.

"We should hurry to get to the meeting" Imari said.

Yami nodded and quickly took off. Imari followed him, surprised on how fast he was going.

'How quick...! Is he a ninja?' She thought comically.

######

Yami and Imari were on the study hall. The area was as large as a church sermon room. All the students were seated, awaiting for the speech.

'Large…' Yami thought.

'This place is huge... I expected something like a normal study hall, but not like this.' Imari thought.

By then, a short girl wearing an all-black maid outfit came to the stage platform. Her hair was a shiny black color. Her eyes were alright amethyst. She had a lace head piece with decorative flowers that were a soft violet at her ears. A podium was set for her to speak. She began to speak.

"To all new and transfer students, welcome to Koryo Academy. I am the Academy president, Tsukumo Sakuya." The woman said.

'Appearance belies on wisdom of a person.' Yami thought.

"We shall now perform our traditional Screening Rite." Sakuya said.

''Screening Rite?' Sounds like something is bound to come.' Yami thought.

"First off, please take notice of the person sitting next to you…" Sakuya stated.

Yami and Imari looked at each other. Immediately, Yami knew what was about to happen.

'A sudden death battle...' He thought.

"The person next to you shall be your opponent." Sakuya said.

"Looks like I'm your opponent, Tsubasa." Imari said.

Yami remained quiet, but he held his serious expression.

"Only those who win their fight shall be permitted entrance. The losers will have their Lukifers removed and will be vacated from the premises." Sakuya stated.

"What the...? This is completely new." A male student said in shock.

"Are you telling me the letter of acceptance wasn't enough to get in?" Another male student complained.

"A sudden battle? We have no combat experience!" A female said.

The Academy president paid no attention to the complaining students.

"Bear note of this: if your battle is not over within ten minutes, both members will be stripped of their Lukifers and will vacate the premises." Sakuya warned.

"Hold on a minute!" Imari said in a displeased tone.

"What is the matter?" Sakuya questioned

"Isn't this too much to say that we can't get in if we lose?" Imari asked.

"Consider this Koryo Academy's entrance examination." Sakuya answered.

Imari couldn't say anything after what she heard.

"The battle will represent on how you will struggle to survive on one simple rule: defeating others." Sakuya said.

"What about a normal exam? Can't we simply have that or is it wrong?" Imari continued.

Before anyone realized it, Yami spoke out loud.

"Field experience and academic experience are two different ways one could learn. Isn't that right, academy president?" Yami stated.

"It's exactly as you said, boy. You will all be plunged headfirst into combat. One must know that upon expressing interest in attending Koryo Academy." Sakuya said calmly.

"Can we switch partners on the other hand?" Yami questioned.

"No. The person beside you is your first enemy." Sakuya stated.

Imari frowned from the surprising sentiment that Yami showed.

"It's fine, Tsubasa. I appreciate what you were doing, but don't look at me like I'm a fool." Imari said.

"Never looked at you nor I mentioned you to be like one." Yami stated.

"Now, the battle will start. All of you must fight, children chosen from heaven, Paladins! You are all bequeathed the power needed. The weapon lies in your soul, your Blaze, to bring forth a future to one's desire!" Sakuya shouted with spirit.

The students were reluctant till a white haired girl began to summon her weapon. Yami briefly looked at the girl. She had pale skin, appearing white as snow. Her eyes were a ruby red color. Her hair was straight and also white, tied with two tails at the sides, leaving the rest flowing down.

"Blaze!" She said in a calm tone.

A symbol of magic came from her chest. Red orange fire erupted before the girl formed dual swords. The person next to her, a male, formed an axe. They began to fight fiercely. Soon, everyone summoned their Blaze and began to fight. Yami and Imari were left without their weapons summoned. Images of a massacre were flashing in Yami's mind.

'It's just like that time... That organization that killed my family...' Yami thought.

By then, Imari had a serious look and faced him.

"This is an obstacle that I must overcome in order for me to attempt the academy. I must defeat you, Yami. Blaze!" Imari said.

From Imari's soul, a katana with yellow lines running on the blade appeared.

"Show me your Blaze, Tsubasa!" Imari commanded.

He remained quiet, but he was ready to fight her.

"If that's the case, then I shall end this fight!" Imari said.

She then leaped up to perform an overhead slice. Yami leaped up into the air in two seconds before Imari hit the ground. Dust gathered where she landed. When the cloud was cleared a long crack was shown on the ground.

'So that's the power of her Blaze... The Lukifers are not one to underestimate…' Yami thought.

"My next attacks won't miss." Imari said, readying her stance.

She then charged forward, intending to stab Yami. Yami didn't exert much effort to dodge the attack. Imari then focused her attacks on him.

"You're fast on your reflexes, I'll give you that. But you can only dodge for so long!" She taunted.

Yami dodged the sword attacks with minimal effort, despite how numerous they were. Before Imari knew it, he stopped her attack by grabbing the sword mid swing.

"H-how!? No one can catch a katana at that speed and range!" Imari said in disbelief.

"Don't intent to fight me. I'm stronger than I look…" Yami said in a cold tone.

"Are you saying that you can defeat me without your Blaze?" Imari questioned.

Yami remained quiet but held his serious expression.

"Don't make a fool out of me! You haven't been taking this fight seriously! All you're doing is just dodging!" Imari protested.

By then a long clang was heard and a flying halberd was zooming in to Yami and Imari. Before anyone knew it, Yami dashed forward and jumped at the spinning halberd. He was seeing it move in a slower speed than anyone else. Everyone watched in awe as he kicked at the flat side of the blade. It went soaring to a wall before stabbing itself in it.

"A-amazing... You kicked that Blaze with such perception…" Imari stuttered in aghast.

Before she knew it, Yami began to summon his Blaze. It manifested as a silver bow with a blue inner color with inscribed runes. The sides of the bow were sharp as blades, almost as sharp as a katana. His hair masked his eyes as they suddenly changed into a crimson color.

"Is this...your Blaze...? A bow?" Imari said in shock.

"More than just a bow…" Yami said.

He then pulled the sides of the bow, separating the main handle. He was now wielding dual swords.

"I-Impossible... A Blaze comes from the soul in the form of a weapon! It doesn't change like that!" Imari quivered on shock.

"I'm not a regular user." Yami said.

"I understand why... However, I'm not backing down from this fight... Prepare yourself!" Imari called out.

She then dashed forward to slice him. Yami paid attention to how she was going to attack. Using the dual blades, he quickly caught Imari's sword like a pair of scissors.

"Don't take me for a fool, Imari-san." Yami stated.

He then swung his dual blades, hurling Imari's weapon away. This left her vulnerable. He then channeled energy to the dual blades and unleashed an x shaped shockwave. The force of the attack blew Imari off her feet, making her land on the ground, back first. Some of the students watching were amazed of the display. The same white haired girl noticed the technique and was mildly surprised.

"That boy shows some promise, wouldn't you agree, Sakuya-san?" A man said to her.

"Indeed. I have a feeling we will have a powerful trooper." Sakuya stated.

She then looked at her pocket watch and noticed that ten minutes have elapsed.

"Time's up! Those who are victorious in their battle are permitted entry. Allow me to provide you these words: may you all someday reach Absolute Duo." Sakuya stated.

######

Outside, the students who lost were leaving the academy. Imari took notice of the people not showing any injuries.

"All that fighting, yet there's no injury on them. Not even a bruise…" She stated in amazement.

"Blazes are weapons of the soul. They can harm you on your spirit, but if a person wills them to, they can inflict injury." Yami explained.

"That reminds me, you were indeed holding back in that fight." Imari suspected.

"If that were a real fight, I would've end up killing you in over 50 ways. I held back so I won't cause permanent injuries." Yami validated.

Imari realized that despite Yami's cold exterior, he had a calming heart. She smiled in response.

"You're a nice person, Yami. However, you need to realize that you shouldn't do this anymore." She said.

"I know... In a battle, one mistake can take one's life. We'll be fighting in battlefields soon." Yami casually stated.

Imari noticed how mature he sounded. She then walked up to him at his face.

"Congratulations on being accepted, Yami. Take care." She said, leaving the premises.

######

Inside the school, Yami was walking uncomfortably. His arms were slightly sore from using the shockwave attack.

'The Air Wave Blade... A double edged technique from the Tsubasa family faction... The technique allows one to create a wave of condensed wind from a sword that's sharp enough to cut through titanium alloys. The aftereffects of constant usage can be fatal if I stress the muscles on my arms too much…' Yami thought.

He then began thinking about the term 'Lukifers'.

'Lukifers refer to that experimental compound that allows one to form a Blaze weapon. If anything, a Blaze manifests from one's soul, depending on aspects of personality.' He thought in explanation.

This made Yami realize something else.

"This academy is a research facility for the guinea pigs, the students." He deduced.

Yami walked his way to the first year classroom without getting lost.

######

Inside the classroom, Yami found a lone seat at the left side of the classroom. He found it more comforting with no one to bother him.

'I don't have time to waste with others. My purpose is to grow stronger…' Yami thought.

By then, the classroom doors opened. The same white haired girl in the sudden battle came inside. Everyone was amazed from her appearance.

"Wow... She's so cute... It's like I'm looking at a doll." A female student said.

"Whoa... A bishōjo and a cute one." A male student said.

Yami didn't bother looking but he could sense the girl was looking at him. Knowing that she'll be sitting near him, he reluctantly moved to the far right. The whole class saw the brief display and were internally fuming. The girl decided to take a seat at the window, staring at him from a distance.

"Who is this guy...? Sitting near that girl is what every male would dream of…" A male student said.

Yami looked at the male student in question with a glare. It caused the student immediately froze from the sharp look.

'Never mind what I said... This guy is creepy…' The male thought with a shiver.

Again, Yami paid no heed to the commentary from the other students. He only stayed by himself from the students, not wanting to interact with them. However, his privacy was interrupted by the silver haired girl looking at him.

"Cast your staring aside please..." Yami said.

The silver haired girl didn't look away. She kept her gaze at him.

'Troublesome... I'm not something special.' He thought.

By then, an energetic voice rang out.

"Hello, hello!"

The whole class was surprised from the voice. By then, a woman suddenly performed a rolling flip. She landed directly in back of the teacher's desk.

'Not bad for a flashy entrance.' Yami thought.

The whole class had a good look on the woman. She was wearing a French Maid outfit with a pair of bunny ears on the head. Her eyes were a deep purple color while the hair was a dark purple color. It was flowing freely, giving her a somewhat wild look.

"Pleased to meet everyone! I'm your homeroom teacher, Tsukimi Rito! But, you can call me Professor Bunbun!" She said in an energetic tone, making hopping steps.

The whole class was in complete surprise. They didn't expect a teacher like Rito to suddenly arrive in a childish way. Yami was bothered by the silver haired girl staring at him, despite the sudden appearance of the homeroom teacher. Same person noticed the lack of response.

"Dear me! What could be the problem?" Rito asked.

'Your sudden arrival is the problem.' Yami irked in thought.

"Oh! Are you perhaps dazzled by how cute I look? Goodness gracious!" Rito said in childish embarrassment.

"We don't even know how to react right now!" The whole class said.

Yami had his face on the desk from the sudden comment. He was holding his irritation back.

'Petulant and embarrassing... That girl is still staring at me after all this...!?' Yami thought comically.

His thoughts were cut off from Rito speaking out.

"Okay, everyone! Let's introduce yourselves!" She said.

Several students began to introduce themselves. Yami paid no attention to the introductions. He heard the names loud and clear.

"Now, who's next?" Rito said.

She then pointed at Yami. He looked reluctant to say his name in front of everyone.

"Tsubasa Yami..." He said in a calm but cold tone.

"Oh, aren't we a bit cold? Lighten up, Tsubasa. You have a unique name for yourself. I also remember that you're that Irregular. No person can change their Blaze, no matter what. You have been the whole talk among the staff." Rito said.

"Circumstances caused my Blaze to become a distinguishing aspect. I will not disclose any details." Yami said.

"Next up is the guy at the left desk." She said.

"Kokonoe Tooru." The boy said.

"Oh, the other Irregular. You're equally surprising as well. Next up, the silver haired girl." Rito said.

"Ja. I'm Julie Sigtuna. Pleased to meet you all." The silver haired girl said.

'Scandinavian... Her name and appearance say it all.' Yami thought.

He sighed quietly, not bothering to show any interaction to anyone.

"Okay! So! Have you all gotten used to this place yet?" Rito asked.

Every student replied 'yes' while Yami nodded his head.

"Ah yes! Your student ID can be used as a credit card when you go shopping. You earn a big fat wallet of 100,000 yen each month. You can use it however you desire!" Rito explained.

'I think I'll be overwhelmed with that kind of money...' Yami comically thought.

"Boys, feel free to give some of that yen to Professor Bunbun! Tee-hee!" Rito laughed.

'That would be the end of me...' Yami thought.

Rito began to write on the chalkboard in an erratic yet perfect way. The kanji for 'duo' was written.

"This academy has a special Duo system here. It boils down to students pairing up and living with partners." She explained to the class.

By then, a blue haired girl rose from her seat. Yami knew who she was, considering he recognized the voice.

"Sensei? Why do we have that system?" The girl asked.

Yami looked at the girl who asked the question. Her hair was a navy color, tied at the left with a yellow ribbon. She had brown colored eyes that almost appeared hazel.

'Tachibana Tomoe... An adept martial artist. I know for a fact she was a tough competitor. Her Blaze looked like a kusarigama. Long range and short range combat is her specialty. The same for my Blaze.' He thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when Rito began explaining.

"You'll understand that once you graduate. You'll be placed in the Dorm Agency's peacekeeping corps. There, you will be working in teams, consisting of two people." She said.

"So the academy is stimulating on how the corps works here?" Tomoe questioned.

"Bingo! We have an astute student!" Rito responded childishly.

"Thank you very much." Tomoe responded.

"Duos always work together, regardless of the situation. Together during class and in the dorms - which is why the dorms are provided with double rooms!" Rito resumed.

She then slammed her hand on the teacher desk, getting everyone's attention.

"Here's how the system runs... Duos will be discussed and decided officially by the weekend. Until then, everyone has a temporary Duo!" Rito finished.

'Temporary Duos? Quite a way to rush things…' Yami thought sarcastically.

"These duos are temporary but they come pre assigned. Just like the opening ceremony, the person next to you is your partner." Rito suddenly pointed out.

Yami mentally sighed in relief. He had no one around him. This made him calm down in response.

"However, because of having an odd number of students, Tsubasa Yami will be randomly selected on who to be paired with." Rito explained.

Yami fell on his desk in defeat. He didn't like what was about to happen.

'Why am I hearing this all of a sudden...? Someone is trying to play around with my life…' He deflated.

He then stood up, not liking the present situation.

"I prefer to work alone. I generally don't do well in joining others." Yami said.

"I'm afraid that doesn't work that way, Tsubasa. It's been decided already." Rito said.

"Give me a break..." Yami said.

######

In his dorm room, Yami was being settled down. He was feeling uncomfortable, knowing that someone was bound to show up. In an attempt to calm himself, he provided himself some green tea to drink.

'Life obviously has played its tricks on me... I've been trained as a solo person from my family clan. I can't abandon that principle, not since the massacre occurred.' He thought.

By then, he heard knocking on his door. Yami sighed in response.

"It's open…" He breathed.

By then, a girl suddenly arrived in his dorm. This made him spit out his drink in shock.

'A girl!?' He mentally yelled to himself.

The girl in question was very shy. Her skin was in fair complexion. She had short, chestnut brown hair with two mini-tails laying on her shoulders. Her eyes were a golden color. Overall, the girl's body was petite, but that belies on her voluptuous appearance.

"Um... I-I-I'm Hotoka Miyabi. P-P-pleased to m-m-meet you." The girl stuttered.

'This girl must have some anxiety problems among boys. Her tension is too obvious to notice, considering she was with Tomoe and looked slightly confident. Although I will question the staff on the sudden choice, I might as well endure it.' Yami thought.

He sighed quietly and spoke in a calm tone.

"You already know my name, Hotoka-san…" Yami said.

"Uh, y-yes. Tsu-Tsubasa Y-Yami." she stuttered.

"No need to feel so alert about me. It's how I am." Yami stated.

This got Miyabi to calm down. She still looked nervous with him.

"O-okay. W-we should start sleeping for tomorrow." Miyabi said, trying to control her stuttering.

They noticed there was two separate beds, much to Yami's relief. He chose the bed to the window.

"If you feel uncomfortable with me, you can sleep near the restroom." He commented.

"T-thank you." Miyabi responded meekly.

'This is going to be a long three years.' Yami thought with slight dread.

Opening 1: Fade - One Reason

-Yami was shown in a dark red background. He had a forlorn expression on his face. His hair was being blown wildly from the wind. He then summons his Blaze and fires an arrow to the viewers, displaying the title of the story.-

'Strip the bound of reason and reality. Cut myself and scream for their insanity. Wake up to this nightmare that will never end. Main attraction of this twisted master plan.'

-Yami was shown walking by a path of blood. The path showed his parents being killed. The expression he showed was that of anger. Beyond the bloody path, the characters of the story zoomed in.-

'Trust nothing but pain to get me through the daze. Sleep with one eye open not to be their prey. Fist against my face, they bring my knees. Pressures crushing down so hard, I can't break free.'

-Yami was shown suffering from the memories as a massacre was shown in a hellish landscape. Fire was shown in the background as he watched, clutching his head to stop the tormenting view.-

'When I can feel my skin crawl, when I'm about to crack. The hunger for revenge gives me the strength to stand.'

-Blood spilled from a deep cut on Yami's chest. The wound was deep enough to reach his heart. Before he could yell, he saw the people responsible for nearly killing him. Anger courses in his spirit, making him refuse to die.-

'I will be your Deadman. With nothing but this blood in my hands. Stuck in your wonderland. I wanna make you bleed just like me.'

-Yami and the characters began to fight on several enemies. They all showed their weapons till he displayed his bow. He began to fire arrows at his enemies and used the bow as an attacking weapon. By then, he separated the bow into dual blades and attacked at rapid speed. His irises turned from a blue color to a crimson color, shining brightly.-

'So make me your Deadman. With only poison in my veins. Stuck in your wonderland. Stagnated by the passivity. I'm gonna make you bleed like me!'

-The camera shifts to show Yami stained with blood. He then dashed forward at the next set of enemies. A flurry of slashes appeared, but no blood was shown being spilled. All the enemies collapsed from the sudden attack. Yami then looks at the viewers with his red eyes before they shifted back into a blue color.-

That's all from here. More to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Spear and Bow. Understanding.

I do not own anything from any media.

Opening 1: Fade - One Reason

Yami was experiencing a nightmare, causing him to shift in his bed. This got Miyabi to wake up to see him struggle against it. Sweat was permeating from his skin.

'Oh no... Tsubasa-san is having a nightmare...! I have to try and wake him up!' She thought.

She was reluctant to touch him, but seeing the pained expression said otherwise.

"Tsubasa-san, wake up! It's a nightmare!" Miyabi said.

Yami didn't wake up. He continued tossing and turning on the bed. His sleep wear top was partially open, briefly showing a horrific scar on his chest.

'My God... H-how did he end up with such a scar like that...?' Miyabi thought, seeing it.

Eventually, his scar began to painfully bleed. This shocked Miyabi, who was watching. Yami eventually woke up, breathing heavily.

"T-T-Tsubasa-san! Are you okay!? You're bleeding from your chest!" She frantically exclaimed.

Yami partially covered his face with his left hand, trying to calm himself down. He noticed blood was staining his sleep wear.

'Those cursed nightmares... Each time I experience them, my scar bleeds painfully. It's a physical reminder of that terrible incident…' He thought.

By then, he noticed Miyabi looking at him with a worried expression. He realized that she saw him suffering deeply from his nightmares.

"Don't talk about what you saw just now... It's a private topic of discussion that I don't want to share." Yami said in a solemn tone.

"A-are you okay though? Your chest was bleeding pretty badly…" Miyabi persisted.

"It's nothing." Yami said.

He grabbed his school uniform and went to the bathroom. There, he brushed his teeth and got himself dressed, providing some space for Miyabi to change.

"I'm done changing." Yami called out.

"O-okay." Miyabi meekly responded.

She then went in the bathroom to get ready for the day. She noticed the bloodstained pajamas from Yami in the washing machine.

"Um... Tsubasa, would it be okay for you to check that wound of yours? I-It did look deep…" Miyabi suggested.

"This scar opens at times. Don't worry about me." He refuted.

Miyabi sighed in concern, but relented.

"W-We should head to the cafeteria to eat." Miyabi said.

Yami nodded in response. He didn't bother speaking to anyone.

######

Upon arriving at the cafeteria, several students noticed the pair. This got Miyabi very nervous.

"Hey, isn't that the Irregular who can change his Blaze at will?" A boy gossiped.

"Yeah, that's him. He's living with that girl as well." Another male said.

"Aren't co-ed Duos allowed in this academy?" A female student asked.

"The system makes sure they reach Absolute Duo, according to the academy president. I wonder if those two will be okay." Another female pondered.

This had the effect of Miyabi meekly looking away from the crowd. Yami remained indifferent, not paying attention to the gossip.

'Rumors travel fast here, I suppose... It's nothing to pay attention at.' He thought.

The pair managed to pick up their breakfast to eat. Yami was an assortment of fruits and meat. Miyabi had a vegetarian meal with miso soup instead.

"W-we can sit near the window of you want." Miyabi suggested.

Yami nodded and sat down at a table near the window.

"Itadakimasu." The pair said.

They began eating their breakfast quietly. It was a peaceful time for them till two people came by. It was Tomoe, the blue haired girl in his class. Near her, a bespectacled boy was nearby. He had sandy blonde hair with sharp green eyes.

"Good morning, Tsubasa." Tomoe said.

This interrupted Yami's meal, making him look at the girl talking with him.

"Mine if we join you?" She asked.

Miyabi answered, albeit in a shy tone.

"I-I-It's okay. You can join us." She quivered.

Yami nodded his head, keeping quiet.

'Torasaki Aoi... His Blaze is more of a close combat type. I recall seeing them as a pair of katar. He does appear to be the martial artist.' He thought.

"Okay, if you two say so..." Tomoe responded.

Tomoe and Aoi sat down at the table. When they sat, she noticed Yami's and Hotoka's meals.

"You have quite a green breakfast there, Tsubasa. A bit one-noted there." Tomoe said.

Yami sighed in response. He then spoke to Tomoe in a calm tone.

"I tend to switch my meals daily to balance my nutrition intake." He said.

Tomoe was surprised on how he spoke, noting the calm tone of his voice.

"That's good to know. Always know to balance your meals." She lectured.

Yami merely nodded in response. The silent answer was making Tomoe curious, but it irked her of his lack of response.

"In any case, are you two alright in your living situation?" She asked.

Yami sighed in response. He didn't expect the question so suddenly.

"Is that why you wanted to sit here...? I can let you know on this... We're able to handle our living situation just fine." Yami explained.

Tomoe was surprised on what he said. Miyabi noticed that he began to speak a little frequent than usual.

"It looks rather...awkward, despite the academic regulation in maintaining Duos." Tomoe said.

"Rest assured... I consider Miyabi as a comrade. Sure, she is shy with me and of men in general, but we'll be able to put aside our differences. To learn is to adapt and to adapt, you become stronger." Yami said.

"I-I see..." Tomoe said, impressed on how he was able to answer in a mature fashion.

Aoi looked at Miyabi for a brief moment. This made her react and caused her to lean on Yami's shoulder, covering her face. This made him look at her in response.

"Don't feel afraid, Hotoka-san. I'm sure Torasaki-san is friendly." He reassured.

This got Miyabi to look at Yami's face. It made her blush red in response, making her cover her face with a napkin.

'This might take a while for her to get used to... Her shy behavior might make her feel less confident.' Yami thought.

"Still, you two are resting in the same room. Don't you to feel uncomfortable knowing this?" Tomoe persisted.

"We have separate beds so we can sleep at our own without invading one's privacy. To help accommodate her shyness, I let her sleep at the bed closest to the bathroom so she will feel more comfortable." Yami explained.

"I see... Well, enjoy your day." Tomoe said.

Yami sighed in response. Truth of the matter was, he felt dreadfully nervous of staying with a girl. He was respectful to them.

######

In the classroom, everyone arrived till their teacher came in. Yami was at his seat to the far right at the back, keeping to himself. Rito began explaining the lesson.

"People who've been gifted Lukifers get physically and mentally stronger. This allows said people to manifest their soul as an entity, granting them power. So, how does the soul manifest?" She lectured.

Torasaki stood up to answer.

"The soul manifests as an embodiment of our power called Blaze." He answered.

"Bingo, glasses boy!" Rito teased.

"It's Torasaki!" Torasaki responded with irritation.

Rito continued with the lesson, ignoring Torasaki.

"The chosen people suited for Lukifers who can use a Blaze are? How about you, silent boy?" She questioned.

Yami stood up, reluctant to answer.

"The people who can used said Blaze are known as Exceeds, due to their unrivaled strength." He said calmly.

"Bingo! Now, a Blaze is a weapon of simple construct. They can be stabbing weapons like swords, axes, spears or even unusual! Our two cohabitating Irregulars here are prime examples!" Rito pointed out.

"I'm only a roommate to a comrade, Professor." Yami muttered.

"I'm not 'cohabitating'. I'm currently a roommate." Tooru said.

By then, the students were looking at the two boys. Both felt uncomfortable from their staring. Tooru sat down nervously while Yami glanced at the students.

"It's a tense subject to talk about. Don't ask how or why." He said, clicking his tongue.

Tomoe looked at him, showing a concerned expression.

"Okay! Let's continue with the lesson!" Rito said, breaking the tension.

Yami sighed in slight relief. He began to think on what his current academic life would be.

'Somehow, I could foreshadow odd occurrences that are about to happen.' He thought.

His thought were cut off as Rito continued on the lecture.

"As such, Lukifers are like physical enhancers! Almost similar to a multiplier of your strength! However, it doesn't mean you get stronger with each time alone! Isn't that right, silent boy?" Rito said to him.

"One has to train one's self to reach greater strength in body and mind. This helps accommodate the backlash from the sudden strength increase." Yami answered.

"Exactly as you said! Therefore, our curriculum has heaps of battle training. This will be a good time for you all to start training to get strong!" Rito encouraged.

'Sounds like an excellent opportunity to train my skills and body.' Yami thought.

"In any case, Lukifers have levels. You can raise said levels through the Rite of Sublimation. It is always held at the end of the term. As silent boy said, without training, those levels won't rise! If you don't go up a level in a year, you will be expelled. We don't want that to happen to you all." Rito solemnly stated.

'So, train hard to stay or leave the academy... Reminds me of the clan dojo that I used to train at.' Yami thought in nostalgia.

"Speaking of training, we'll be hosting a battle training soon! Be ready for it tomorrow!" Rito finished.

######

Yami was at the gymnasium of the school. It looked more of a dojo than a normal school gym.

'This is perfect to train in. Hotoka-san on the other hand might need some help' he thought.

By then, a sudden attack came from Tooru. This made Yami ready to fight.

"I want to see how well versed you are in martial arts. Seems like you know how to fight." Tooru said.

"Don't hold back…" Yami stated.

By then, the students noticed them practicing their martial arts. Sounds of heavy beating were heard.

"Wow... The Irregulars know how to fight real well." A male student said.

"We should work our training so we can get strong." A female student commented.

The people noticed Yami making graceful flips to avoid Tooru's attacks. He then performed a straight punch before quickly going behind his back and dealing an open palm strike. Tomoe noticed the exchange and was shocked.

'That technique is like the one in my dojo...! How did he learn that!?' She thought in surprise.

By then, Tooru aimed to kick his head. Yami reacted by slowly opening his hands and suddenly grabbing the attacking leg quickly, binding him. Yami then spun the leg so quickly, he tossed Tooru to the ground.

"Impressive... You kept your composure and took me down without a scratch. Let's take this up a notch." Tooru persisted.

Yami adapted a Shito-ryu stance, ready to train himself. Tooru dashed forward with a spinning side kick. This left him open as Yami then performed a simple uppercut which forced Tooru to block, pushing him back.

"That's some uppercut... I can tell you have been training yourself." Tooru complimented.

Yami then switched his stance. His palms were open and facing forward, giving him a relaxed posture. Tooru proceeded to attack him. Before he knew it, he was caught in a joint lock by Yami.

"Whoa... You also know aiki-jūjutsu as well?" Tooru asked in surprise.

Tomoe was surprised on what she saw. Yami was keeping a calm composure and outmatched Tooru. Miyabi noticed the graceful fighting style and was amazed from it.

'That form of martial arts looks graceful... I-I wonder if I can learn it.' She thought meekly.

Tooru was eventually tired from the lack of stamina. He then switched out to take a breather.

"Don't focus too much on power, Kokonoe-san. It's useless if it doesn't connect properly." Yami lectured.

Tooru was surprised on what he said and nodded in response. By then, Julie came up to him.

"I want to have a practice spar with you." She said in a calm tone.

"What purpose?" Yami questioned.

"To grow stronger." Julie answered.

"Very well…" He conceded.

"Ja" Julie responded.

Yami and Julie stood at opposite sides, ready to spar. Immediately, she quickly dashed forward, intending to get the first strike by a kick. Yami saw what she was about to do and quickly dodged from the left. He then swiftly grabbed Julie's leg and pinned her to submission.

"Never rush in to battle. It leaves you open." Yami said.

He then released his hold, allowing her to move back. Everyone was surprised on how he was sparring.

"He knows two different martial arts. That's amazing." The students complimented.

Yami nor Julie didn't pay attention to the comments and remained focused on the spar. They performed several attacks, ranging from kicks, punches and dash attacks. All were either blocked, dodged, or countered. The sparring looked more like an intense battle between martial artists.

"I never seen such an intense spar like that..." Tomoe watched in awe.

"What else does he know...? He looks as though he has been training his whole life." Aoi said.

The spar got more intense, leaving Julie and Yami exhausted. They were breathing heavily as sweat poured from their bodies. He then realized why the spar was prolonged.

"So you're learning how my fighting style is…" Yami deduced.

"Ja. It helps me learn how to fight better." Julie answered.

"Although a good talent, it has a flaw." Yami stated.

Before Julie could answer, Yami sidestepped to the side and performed a powerful uppercut. This got Julie sent flying in the air. Before she could land, Yami caught her before she hit the ground. She winced from the powerful blow.

"How? I didn't know you had another technique like that…" Julie said in surprise.

"That's from Shito-ryu. The Dragon Uppercut. You may be able to mimic fighting styles, but your body cannot handle the strain from it." Yami answered.

"Ja. It was a good spar." Julie bowed.

"Likewise…" Yami answered with a respectful bow.

He then walked back to where Miyabi was. She looked amazed from seeing the fight.

"T-T-That was an amazing spar. Um, Tsubasa-san... C-C-Can you teach me how to fight? I-I-I'm not very proficient in martial arts." Miyabi stuttered.

Yami gently placed his left hand on Miyabi's head to soothe her tension.

"Don't worry. I'll help teach you a style that fits well for you." He said.

Miyabi nodded in response and had a calm smile. Tomoe was impressed with how he sounded calm and well behaved. She walked up to him to speak.

"I can see that she trusts you. She was uncomfortable with most of her classmates, yet she tolerates you just fine." Tomoe pointed out.

"Despite our...living situation, we were able to overcome our personal issues. It was hard at first, but we were able to endure it." Yami said.

Tomoe noticed the brief pause from him. She was confused as to why he made that sudden stop.

"I see... In any case, I'll spar with someone else. Try to protect Hotoka-san. She looks rather delicate." She said in concern.

"Although I'm not much into teamwork, I'll make sure she remains safe." Yami said.

He then looked at Miyabi, who was starting to quiver from his stare.

"It's time I showed you how to know aiki-jūjutsu. Let's start by learning how to bend your joints in a graceful manner. Think of making your arms move gracefully like a snake." Yami explained.

He proceeded to show how to bend his limbs in a slow, elegant way. Miyabi was able to follow along, learning the technique rather well.

"Now here comes the hard part. You'll have to stretch your legs as well. The purpose of this is to improve flexibility for them so you can move fluidly. This will also allow you to utilize all four of your limbs individually." Yami continued.

Miyabi initially found it difficult, but she started to grasp the concept. Her training in joint flexibility allowed was showing improvement. Tomoe was watching with interest as Yami helped her learn a new fighting style.

"It seems that you're quite flexible, which is a bonus to learn this style. Now, in terms of attacking, generally people use a simple punch. While it is a simple attack, it has its flaws. Punching a person only works well on hard points, like the chest or the head. Plus, it only affects the area it impacts. For the softer areas like the abdomen, you utilize open palm strikes. They provide the power and force necessary to incapacitate. It's like a sudden wave that damages the opponent's soft tissue." Yami lectured.

He then showed how to perform the open palm attacks. Miyabi was able to see how the attack was displayed and attempted to mimic it. She was able to perform the attacks more gracefully, compared to Yami, who's more rigid.

"B-but Yami, how come you looked rigid than me?" She asked.

"Males have a tough time trying to be flexible. Their joints are not as spaced as a female's. In my case, I couldn't proficiently perform with this style alone. Because of this, I had to learn Shito-ryu and mixed it with aiki-jūjutsu, allowing me to balance this issue." Yami answered.

Miyabi understood what he meant and continued her training. She was able to grasp the technique from the simple attack.

"Now, the last lesson. You have to utilize both punches and open palm strikes. Try to perform a two hit combo on me." Yami ordered.

Miyabi was reluctant but proceeded. She then performed a slight punch to his chest and an open palm strike on his abdomen. This made him almost lose his breath.

"Noticed how you were able to inflict that much force on me? That's scratching the surface on aiki-jūjutsu. Meaning, you're able to grasp the basics. Even with that, you can devastate an opponent. However, don't let it get to your head. Since you used the basics, it's easy for an opponent to counter. We'll continue the practice of this style tomorrow." Yami finished.

Miyabi smiled in response. She felt slightly stronger on learning the style. It also increased her confidence in battle.

######

Yami was at the shower room in the gym. He was bathing to clean himself from the sweat.

'Hotoka-san was able to grasp aiki-jūjutsu just fine. She'll be able to fight in that style just fine. For now, I have to keep training her' he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Aoi come inside the shower room.

"You're quite a teacher for Hotoka-san, Tsubasa-san." He said.

"Just doing what is best for her." Yami stated nonchalantly.

"Even so, you were always a quiet person and not getting involved with others. What's the sudden change in your personality?" Aoi asked.

"I originally intended to be a loner. Seeing this school runs on a Duo system, I have no choice but to change my belief in this." Yami said.

Aoi was surprised on how he sounded. Yami intended to be a loner, yet he was starting to show signs of socializing.

'Time to get out of the bath... I've been bathing long enough…' Yami thought.

######

Yami was back to his dorm room from outside. He heard the shower running and remained outside.

'Miyabi's a girl for starters... I shouldn't invade on her privacy.' He thought.

By then, the shower suddenly stopped. Yami heard Miyabi coming out of the bathroom. He knocked on the door to let her know.

"O-oh, Yami. Please wait outside a bit. I need to get my pajamas on." She nervously said.

Yami remained outside in a patient manner. He was sitting on the floor, thinking of recent events.

'It has been two days since I came here. I need to make sure I keep getting strong.' He thought.

By then, Miyabi's voice called out from the door.

"It's okay. You can come in now." She said.

Yami reluctantly went inside. He was nervous internally, despite keeping a serious look. Upon entering his dorm room, he saw Miyabi wearing a one-size-fits-all pajamas. It was yellow and short sleeved with white frills at the ends.

"Um... I-I'll prepare some tea." She stuttered.

Miyabi was becoming more nervous. She felt very insecure with a boy, especially when it comes to sleeping arrangements. Yami knew she was very reluctant to speak so he remained silent.

'Better for me to keep quiet so I won't make her too nervous for now...' He thought.

By then, Miyabi brought two cups filled with green tea. Both sat at opposite ends of the table. They decided to talk to each other.

"N-Ne Tsubasa-san... I-I'm kind of curious as to what happened this early morning." Miyabi stuttered.

"You're referring to the case in which I was having a nightmare... I understand your curiosity but I don't wish to share it yet. It's from my past that I don't want to explain yet." Yami said.

"E-even so, you looked as though you were being tortured from something." Miyabi said in concern.

"Believe me when I say this... No child should go through from what I've seen... It's...a hellish sight…" Yami said reluctantly.

Miyabi made a quiet gasp, but was curious about him. She decided to ask a different question.

"I-I also realized about your full name. Your name means 'dark wings'... Why did your parents named you like that?" She asked curiously.

"My parents gave me my first name due to my black hair. The surname 'Tsubasa' is from a splinter group of a clan." Yami answered.

"A clan? What was it called?" Miyabi questioned, curiosity brimming.

"It was called the Amemone clan." Yami revealed

"The famous Amemone clan...!? I heard about them…!" Miyabi said on slight shock.

"Yeah... You could say that the people who are called 'Tsubasa' were part of the clan. However that no longer matters." Yami said.

Miyabi remained silent, unable to ask for anything. She then decided to talk about herself.

"I-I see... For me, I was with a fairly normal family. I was then selected to join Kouryou academy because of my body's records into accepting the Lukifer." She said.

"Where were you prior to coming to this school?" Yami asked.

"I-I was in an all-girls school at my last year." Ahe shyly responded.

'That explains her nervous behavior among guys. At least I know where her confidence issue comes from.' Yami deduced.

"I see... That's rather surprising." He said.

"Um... I-I hope it doesn't sound rude, but what were the Amemone clan famous for? I only heard of what they have done through tumors but I know nothing else about them." Miyabi asked.

"That's quite a topic to discuss, but I'll share this with you... The Amemone clan and the Tsubasa family had a particular genetic abnormality: the eyes." Yami said.

"What about the eyes?" Miyabi asked.

"When a member of the Amemone or Tsubasa family experiences a powerful emotional shock in any situation, the sudden shock releases a unique energy signature. The energy reacts on the optic nerves of the person in question, changing it. They then become the clan's most prized eye technique, the Tengan." Yami said.

Before Miyabi could ask any further, Yami caused his eyes to change color. His eyes bled from an ice blue color to a crimson color, almost like blood. There was a unique, outlined black circle near the pupil. A small, full black circle was shown on both eyes. This shocked Miyabi who saw them.

"This is the Tengan. These eyes alone have several unique abilities. The physical power it gives is near precognition, allowing me to read an opponent before reacting. The trick is, my body cannot follow the reaction time from my eyes so I had to train myself harshly to respond immediately from almost any attack that comes." Yami said.

"Are there any other techniques?" Miyabi asked curiously.

"Right now, my Tengan are in their initial stage. When it has three full circles on the outline circle, it's mature. I won't reveal much about it yet. Using these eyes requires energy from the spirit, similar to how we manifest our Blaze. However, this energy is called chi. Leaving it active for a while will cause some strain, but it doesn't cause damage." Yami finished explaining.

Miyabi had a close look at the eyes. She was mesmerized by the appearance of the Tengan. This made Yami nervous enough to turn his eyes back to their blue color. The crimson color faded and the icy blue irises came back. She was amazed to see the same eyes now in s blue color.

"We should head to bed. It's been a long day so we should be ready for training tomorrow. I'll teach you more on your fighting style." Yami said.

Both turned their lights off and slept quietly. Not once did they protest in their sleeping arrangements.

######

The next following days, Yami and Miyabi were attending classes in listening Rito's lectures. After some time has passed, they ended up going to the gym to train themselves. He was able to train her through aiki-jūjutsu with little problems. It nearly left her exhausted, but Yami helped Miyabi recover from stamina loss.

"I told you not to strain yourself. If you feel tired, take a breather for a bit." Yami lectured.

Miyabi sat down near a wall to relax herself. She watched as Yami sparred with Tooru. It made her smile to see how he was doing. He was performing acrobatic flips and executing graceful attacks to stop his opponents.

At some point, Miyabi requested a spar from him. Yami agreed, wanting to assess her skills and strength. Much to his surprise, she was able to adapt and overwhelm him, despite learning the basics. This made him use his Tengan in response.

During the lunch breaks, Yami switched his meals from meat to vegetables in a daily manor. Tomoe often took notice of it and provided extra to him. This made him give a deadpan stare, mentally telling her 'I usually don't eat this much in leisurely manner'.

During the night, Miyabi often watched TV on the Animal Planet show. She watched with a cute expression, seeing a hummingbird flying by. Yami briefly looked but his fatigue got the better of him. He crawled to his bed tiredly and fell asleep. This made Miyabi look to the now sleeping Yami with a curious gaze. She watched at his sleeping form, finding it appealing.

'This is what a boy looks like...?' She thought in question.

She attempted to touch his face, but Yami shifted in his bed somnolently. This made Miyabi gasp quietly, realizing what she was doing.

'I-I shouldn't do this... He's just sleeping but I don't want to cause any trouble to him…' She thought.

Miyabi sat down on the floor, watching the television. She also got exhausted and went to sleep.

######

The next day in the evening, Yami was about to head out to the gymnasium for more training. He encountered Tooru and Aoi.

"Waiting for your partner?" Aoi asked.

"Yeah... I can't seem to leave her all alone." Tooru answered.

"What about you, Yami?" Aoi questioned.

"I'm heading out for more training." Yami responded.

"It can't be helped for you... You want be stronger for Miyabi's sake. As for you, Tooru, you're acting like Julie's caretaker." Aoi said.

"Only if you know, Torasaki-san... Only if you know." Yami joked, leaving the boys.

Tooru noticed Aoi leaving him as well. He quickly called his friend.

"Tora. Don't forget your Duo application tomorrow." Tooru reminded.

Aoi looked at Tooru for a few seconds, confusing him.

"I know." Aoi responded.

######

Back in the gym, Yami began to practice his skills harshly. There was no one inside, providing him all the space he needed. He was moving at extreme speeds. The Tengan in his eyes were active.

'I need to react more quickly... I have to move fast enough from the visual information so I can counter without slipping…' he thought.

He then summoned his Blaze and separated the bow. Yami then hurled one of the blades in the air like a boomerang. He began to will the blade to attack him, forcing him to block or dodge the flailing sword. Unknown to him, Miyabi heard the sounds of clanging and went in the gym. She saw the harsh training that he was doing.

'He has been training this much to get strong...? I don't think I can make it like that... I have to also train as well.' She thought.

Reluctant, she went in the gym. This got Yami's attention, noticing Miyabi.

"Enjoyed seeing the show?" He asked.

Miyabi blushed as she could see his slim yet muscular body through the shirt. It was wet from the sweat being perspired from his skin.

"I-I-I heard the noise from the gym and wanted to know what was happening. I-I didn't know that you could t-train yourself with your Blaze like that." She stuttered.

"It's a unique attribute that it possesses. Whenever I throw one of the parts for the bow, it returns like a boomerang. I often use this method to train my reflexes, especially when it comes to me at high speeds" Yami said, blocking off the flying blade.

"I-I see... I also want to spar with you again." Miyabi said in a shy tone.

Yami stopped his training and quickly caught the flying blade. He reattached it from the pommel, forming the bow. He then dispelled it, making it vanish in orange-red flames.

"Are you sure you want to become train with me? This won't be like how we spar during the day." Yami questioned.

"I also want to become strong. I don't want to become a burden to you…" She answered.

Yami sighed, knowing she wanted to become strong. He decided to help her.

"Summon your Blaze and come at me with the intent to kill. Don't hold back." Yami ordered.

Miyabi reluctantly nodded in response. She then summoned her Blaze. It formed into a long pyramid-shaped lance. Yellow rune-like lines were running at the edges. The lance was heavy for her, judging how she was struggling to lift it.

"So that's your Blaze... Let's continue." Yami said.

Miyabi charged at him with the lance, surrounding it with energy. It was stamina draining for her. The moment she got close, she lost her strength to wield it properly. Yami sighed in response.

"Hotoka-san... Blaze represents one's soul. Therefore, the lance shouldn't weigh heavily on you." Yami lectured.

"I know... B-but this one is rather hard to wield." She said.

Yami looked at her Blaze for a brief moment.

'Hmmm... A Blaze represents the soul so it's likely that she may have some sort of complex that makes her feel uncomfortable. Her personal fears may also be a factor…' He thought.

"Try to relax your thoughts so you can wield the lance. Don't let its weight fool you. A calm mind will allow you to wield the Blaze with excellent proficiency." Yami ordered.

Miyabi closed her eyes to focus on wielding the lance. She felt the weapon suddenly become lighter in her opinion. Before she knew it, it was so light, she can swing it with little difficulty.

"Now that you have a calm mind, let's begin." Yami said.

He then charged forward. This prompted Miyabi to swing the lance in reflex. The side of the lance managed to hit him, causing him to slide back 12 feet away. He grunted from the force.

"I'll admit from your strength. That Blaze of yours is powerful... If you continue training, you may be able to overwhelm me." Yami complimented.

This got Miyabi to blush in response, hearing him praise her for the display. She then noticed him charging forward.

"Don't hold back. Just fight." Yami said.

Miyabi didn't anticipate the speed he was moving in. To compensate for the lack of speed, she spun in place with the lance. It forced Yami to jump into the air. Miyabi then thrusted the lance to him, making him block the sharp tip before it touched him.

"Impressive... I'd say that you can adapt in combat so you can attack opponents who have an advantage." Yami said.

The next hours were filled with loud sounds of clanging in the gym. Miyabi and Yami were at their limits after sparring with their Blaze active. During the spar, Miyabi was able to gain a better grasp on her lance. This allowed her to attack without feeling the weight.

"We should end this spar... It been a few hours and the sun is setting." Yami pointed out.

Miyabi nodded and went to the female's bathroom to wash off the sweat. Yami went to the male's bathroom to do the same thing.

######

Yami and Miyabi were outside of the gym, walking back to their dorms. They noticed the cherry blossoms nearby.

"How beautiful…" She said.

Yami looked at the trees, seeing the petals floating down to the ground. Some landed on his shoulders.

"Um... Tsubasa-kun, whom will you be paired with as your Duo...?" Miyabi asked.

Yami sighed in response. He didn't want to join with anyone, but he couldn't find the right answer.

"I'm more of a lone wolf, Hotoka-san... I usually don't pair up with people." He said.

"E-even so, the school requires you to join with another person as your Duo." Miyabi stuttered.

Yami exhaled with a defeated sound. He then muttered to her, which she was able to hear.

"I don't have anyone in particular to be paired with as a Duo." He said.

Miyabi then looked at him with surprise. She was very shy to make a request but she willed herself.

"I... I..." She said nervously.

Yami waited patiently as Miyabi was struggling to say what she wanted.

"...I want to be paired with you as my Duo." She said.

Yami was surprised on what she asked. He calmly placed his left index and middle finger on Miyabi's forehead in a gentle way.

"If that is what you're requesting, I will comply with what you ask" he said.

Miyabi was surprised and smiled on response. She felt happy, knowing that the same person who was training her, is now her Duo.

######

Back in the dorm room, Yami was asleep. Miyabi was awake and noticed how he was sleeping quietly. She took notice on how peaceful his expression looked.

'It's like I'm seeing a different side from him... I-I shouldn't get this close to him though... I'm probably invading his privacy.' Miyabi thought with a blush.

Yami groaned in his sleep, causing him to turn at Miyabi. She then saw the scar on his chest. This made her look at it with slight fright, seeing the surrounding skin turning red and tender.

'The scar is starting to bleed again...' Miyabi thought.

The bleeding wasn't as severe as seeing him having a nightmare. It looked like a thin red line on his sleepwear.

'It's hard to believe that he bleeds from his scar a lot... One day, I hope it stops…' She thought.

######

The next morning, Yami and Miyabi were at the office on an early time. A woman was ordering the students to make a line. They were waiting in line to fill the Duo application.

"Are you sure about this, Hotoka-san? Once we fill out that application, there's no turning back." Yami questioned.

"I-I'm sure... I'm also nervous about this, but I'm certain with being as your Duo." Miyabi answered.

Yami closed his eyes on silent acknowledgement. They began to fill the application.

"Okay you two. I need to have you two pledge your Duo-hood." The woman said.

"A pledge?" Yami asked.

"You two need to put one Blaze on the other and recite this pledge. This will make your Duo official." The woman said, handing the paper to recite the pledge.

Both Yami and Miyabi had a faint blush. They were very nervous to declaim the passage they need to say.

"We'll be back in a moment..." Yami said in a nervous tone.

Miyabi also followed along, finding Yami outside. He was still flushed on what he was about to do.

"Tsu-Tsubasa-kun, are you okay?" Miyabi asked.

"J...just nervous... Like I said, if you intend to pledge your Duo-hood with me, it's okay. I'll do what I can to help support you and train you to become strong." Yami said.

Miyabi was slightly moved to tears. She was glad on what he said. Both of them summoned their Blaze. Miyabi's was on Yami's as they made their pledge.

"So bound, we two shall remain together always to the best of our ability. In joy, sorry, and health - until death do us part." They said in unison.

Both made their Blaze disappear. They had a red blush on their face.

"It felt we were pledging ourselves in a wedding…" Yami said in an introverted tone.

"I-I-It does sound like it... M-my heart was racing from the pledge." Miyabi stuttered.

"Let's head back to our dorm so we can ease our thoughts off... Having a troubled mind can be rather hard to focus." Yami stated, hiding his blush.

Miyabi nodded as they went back to their dorm room.

######

Outside at night, Rito was singing happily. She then showed a menacing smirk.

"The mock battle will be exciting. I wonder how the rookies will fair against me." She said in a deeper, dark tone.

Ending 1: AAA - With You

-The scenery shown was a cloudy, night sky. Yami was looking at the sky, sitting on a tree branch. His scar glowed red.-

'Yes. Yes. Yes. (I'll take you to the higher stage. Now you got blazin'.) X2'

-The scene shifts to Miyabi, who was near the tree that Yami was sitting on. She had a solemn expression marred on her face as she watched the night sky.-

'namida wo kakushita tsuyogari na kimi no egao

kata wo daku koto sae sunao ni wa dekinakute

yoake no mukou ni donna mirai ga atte mo

shinjiru koto de shika kaerarenai'

-Yami and Miyabi were shown in different poses near to each other. He was facing the opposite direction while having a pained expression, clutching his chest. Miyabi closed her eyes as she felt the breeze from the wind blowing at her. The scene shifts to different people wearing black business suits. All had an evil expression.-

'miushinatte ita kokoro no KAKERA  
futari de sagashi ateta shunkan kitto'

-Yami then looks back at Miyabi, who was waiting for him. Both looked at each other, seeing their pain in their spirits.-

'kowashite

oikakete kiri hiraita ano sora de

Seeking my way

hitosuji no hikari ni naru with you'

-Yami was seen fighting against the people in business suits. He had his Blaze in hand. Miyabi also followed along with her Blaze. Both were actively fighting against them. Yami then held his Blaze in bow form and launched an arrow. Miyabi then made her lance push forward, creating a shockwave. Both are then shown in a peaceful landscape where there was vibrant green grass with cherry blossoms nearby. The camera zooms in to see their hands interlock before the scene shifts to their Blaze joined together.-

Wow. Talk about a lot of writing. More to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: El Awake

I do not own anything from any media.

Opening 1: Fade - One Reason

Yami was waking up from his sleep. He noticed his scar bled out again, only it was minor.

'I've gotten used to the fact that my scar bleeds every day. However, the people around me may notice.' Yami thought.

He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Eventually, Miyabi woke up. She noticed a small bloodstain on Yami's bed.

'Tsubasa-kun must have been bleeding during the night...' She thought somberly.

Seeing the bloodstain made her uneasy. The appearance was though he was cut from a sharp object. Eventually, Yami got out of the bathroom, surprising Miyabi.

"The bathroom's all yours, Hotoka." He said without caring about the bloodstain.

Miyabi nodded and went inside to get ready for breakfast.

######

Sometime after eating breakfast in the cafeteria, Yami and Miyabi were at the classroom. Some of the students took notice of their presence. It made them uneasy as they could feel the stares.

'They ever heard about the term, 'privacy' these days...?' Yami thought.

Miyabi was very insecure and leaned on to Yami's back. This made him blush, albeit faintly. Both sat down at the desk at the far back from the right. They didn't anticipate the sudden contact.

'Uuuu... I was too close to Tsubasa-kun...' Miyabi thought nervously.

Rito's untimely appearance managed to get everyone's attention.

"Good morning~! I'm very happy to see that everyone worked out their Duos! Now you'll be sitting in Duos, too! Consider it a fresh start for you all!" Rito said in jovial manner.

She then noticed some of the students were in the same seats.

"Ooh? It looks like some of you are staying in your seats from the first day!" Rito commented.

Julie answered in response from the comment.

"Ja. We're highly compatible." She said without hesitation.

The classmates were amazed from Julie's answer. Some blushed in response, misunderstanding what she meant. They then turned to look at Yami, who had an irritated look.

"Hotoka and I have good compatibility in terms of combat and personality. I believe that's what Julie was implying." He said.

The classmates understood what he meant. They all felt ashamed in misunderstanding what Julie said and assuming the worst with Yami and Miyabi.

"In any case, now that your Duos are officially decided, we will move on the to the long-awaited mock Blaze battle: the Novgladius!" Rito explained.

Yami had his attention caught from the term. Miyabi took notice of his expression.

"You might be wondering how it works!" Rito said.

"Sounds like a battle of stamina if you ask me…" Yami commented.

"Bingo! Our silent student is very astute!" Rito teased.

Yami sighed in response. He didn't like the cheerful tone she was using.

"In any case, the Novgladius is a battle between Duos! The rules are simple! Eliminate every enemy Duo with your Blaze!" Rito said, showing a hidden smirk.

Yami felt a sudden killing intent from Rito. He noticed the smile. It was full of malice and sadism.

'I knew there was something wrong... There's more to this professor than meets the eye…' Yami thought.

######

Miyabi and Yami were training harshly for the Novgladius. Both showed extreme efforts, from leaping off of trees to jumping a meter high. Sparks flew off as Yami had his Blaze in now form. He was wielding it like a pole. By then, they had both of their weapons at each other's necks.

"It's a tie." Yami said.

Both fell on the ground, resting from the recent training.

"You're learning rather quickly, Hotoka. That's about 4 ties in a row." Yami said with impression.

"The training you made me do helped to become strong. I can't thank you enough for it, Tsubasa-kun." Miyabi stated.

"I'm doing what I can to make a teammate strong. The Novgladius will start next Saturday so we have to keep training ourselves every few hours." Yami said.

Miyabi was then curious of Yami, most notably, his Blaze.

"I've been meaning to ask... How come your Blaze has that unique ability to split into dual blades?" She asked.

"There are some things that you'll need to know... These are personal details entailed only to me, but I trust that you don't share them. First off, the Blaze is manifested from one's soul. Second, that scar I have which bleeds constantly... It was a fatal injury." Yami said.

Miyabi was shocked on what she heard. Hearing he survived from near death made her question him immediately about the wound.

"What do you mean it was a fatal injury?" She asked.

"When I received this injury, my heart was also cut. Miraculously, I was able to move, albeit limping while my blood gushed out. An ambulance noticed my bloodied state. The paramedics were able to save me." Yami said.

"How did they save you?" Miyabi reluctantly questioned.

"They did an organ transplant of my heart..." Yami said.

Miyabi gasped, realizing something from the info she had.

"W-who was the donor?" She asked.

"My late brother... He was also slain from the massacre. His heart now beats in me and his soul is now a part of me." Yami said, clenching a fist on his chest.

Miyabi was tear struck from what she heard. It made her feel terrible for asking such questions. Disregarding her shy behavior, she hugged Yami, catching by surprise.

"I could never understand much about you till now... I'm so sorry." Miyabi said, sobbing.

"I've endured this for a long time, Hotoka. I can never be the same person who would have a normal lifestyle. The massacre of the Amemone clan and the Tsubasa family division were what shaped me today." Yami said.

Miyabi held on to Yami closely. He could feel her body pressing on him. This had the effect of making him blush in response.

"Anyway, forget about my past. It's nothing more than a haunting memory." He said.

Miyabi refused to let go. She held on to him for some time till she stopped crying. Yami sighed in response, seeing she was an emotionally sensitive person.

"You can worry about this later on. For now, let's continue training." Yami said.

######

It was sundown. Miyabi and Yami were doing sprints at the track and field area. Both looked tired and were at their limits.

"We're almost done... Just one more lap and we're done for today." Yami said.

Despite what he said, Yami and Miyabi felt as though they've ran a marathon. They struggled to run as hard as they could. Eventually, they finished their lap. Yami was able to recover, but Miyabi fainted on the ground.

"Hotoka! Get a grip!" Yami said in surprise.

######

Yami was holding Miyabi in bridal style. She eventually woke up, getting his attention.

"Are you alright? You fainted back at the running track." He said.

"Tsubasa-kun..." She said, half-conscious.

By then, she realized Yami was holding on to her. This got her attention immediately.

"W-w-why are you carrying me!? Let me go!" She exclaimed.

"Easy there, Hotoka. I'm carrying you because we were training ourselves harshly. You collapsed on the ground so I'm bringing you to the infirmary to make sure everything is okay." Yami reasoned.

"B-but you also strained yourself as well. Please put me down." Miyabi noted, looking at his legs.

"Don't worry about me... I can handle this." Yami said.

Eventually, Miyabi stopped panicking and was more content.

"Feeling better?" Yami asked.

"Y-yes. I'm sorry about earlier." Miyabi apologized.

"Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong." Yami stated.

"I'm being carried because I collapsed... Thank you though." She said.

"I couldn't leave you alone like that... It would be very irresponsible for me to do that to my Duo." Yami said, hiding his blush.

The wind blew a soft breeze to them. Miyabi noted his hair that was gliding in the wind. She noted how smooth it felt.

"Um... Tsubasa-kun... H-how come you let your hair grow this long...?" Miyabi asked.

Yami was surprised on what she asked. With a sigh of humor, he answered.

"It's a physical reminder of my parents. The color came from my mother but the way it appears was from my father. I haven't cut it for a long time." Yami said.

"D-doesn't your hair get in your way though?" Miyabi asked.

"I often tie it up into a ponytail when getting ready for a battle. Most people question me the same way, Hotoka." Yami said.

Miyabi then looked away with a blush. The hair felt too smooth to her.

"I'm sorry that I pushed you too hard." Yami said.

"It's okay. I'm not good with academics or physical activities. I felt as though I'm dragging you down." Miyabi admitted.

Yami closed his eyes briefly and had a faint smile.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Duos help each other out to get strong." He said.

"When I realized that I was compatible for Lukifers, I was happy. People who're capable of handling them are one in a thousand. Compared to the amazing people we've seen like Julie, Kokonoe-kun and Tomoe-kun, I'm not anything special." Miyabi continued.

"At first you weren't. However, you were able to adapt to the fighting style I taught you. Remember this, Hotoka. Talent has nothing to do with working on the basics. It's based on how one develops their skills in combat. For instance, you're slowly able to grasp your Blaze without a problem." Yami pointed out.

"Thank you, Tsubasa-kun." Miyabi said.

######

Yami and Miyabi were back on their dorm rooms for the night. They were sleeping after today's activities. However, their sleeping was suddenly interrupted due to a nightmare that was plaguing Yami. This woke Miyabi up.

"Tsubasa-kun... Oh no, wake up!" She said frantically.

Miyabi noticed his scar was glowing brightly. Blood began to gush from the scar. He was twisting and turning in his bed. Cold sweat was being excreted from Yami's pores as the nightmare was too horrific. He grunted and held back his screams.

"Tsubasa-kun! Don't let the nightmares hurt you! It's all a dream!" Miyabi said.

By then, Yami woke up with a loud scream. He was breathing heavily, feeling the shock of the nightmare. His body shivered, something Miyabi took notice of.

'My God... The nightmare must have been too shocking... What could've happened to him that made him like this?' Miyabi thought.

Yami's breathing didn't alleviate. His hair covered his eyes as they looked frantic. Miyabi held on to his shoulders to relieve him.

"Please don't lose yourself, Tsubasa-kun. I don't want to see you like this!" She said.

Yami eventually calmed down. He had a forlorn expression, knowing the haunting dream was a revisit of the tragic massacre.

'That dream again... It also made my scar bleed more than usual...' He thought, clutching his chest.

"Don't worry about me, Hotoka... I'll manage…" Yami said.

"But what about your scar? It was bleeding a lot." She persisted.

"The scar bleeds like that whenever a nightmare comes. It's a cursed wound." He said.

"Can't the scar heal though?" Miyabi said.

Yami shook his head in response.

"The scar will never heal, no matter how much treatment is used. It has become a physical reminder of that awful day." He said.

Miyabi remained quiet but was worried for him. Reluctant, she went back to sleep.

######

Several days have past. It was a Saturday evening in Kouryou academy. Miyabi and Yami were outside, waiting. The Novgladius event was starting.

"Now then, let's review the Novgladius rules!" Rito's voice announced.

The pair heard the announcement and were ready for anything.

"The event will last two hours from 5 PM to 7. The place and location: the north end of the school grounds! Fight face to face, drawing on your Blaze's unique abilities, or make it so that you have the advantage! Good luck, everyone!" Rito explained.

"The event has started. Let's be wary of the people we'll be fighting." Yami said.

"I understand." Miyabi acknowledged.

"I'll strike quickly, leaving them open. You can charge in with your Blaze to finish them." Yami said.

"I'm ready." Miyabi said with confidence.

By then, the announcement rang out.

"Okay, here we go! Let the Novgladius begin!" Rito said.

The clock tower showed the time was 5 PM. Yami and Miyabi dashed forward, summoning their respective Blazes. Yami kept his Blaze in bow form.

"Let's go!" Yami said.

The pair was running in a small forest when a female student wielding a thick zweihänder. Yami and Miyabi anticipated the ambush.

"Miyabi, aim your lance at the center of the zweihänder! I'll take care of the other Duo!" Yami said.

"No way... How did you find out...?" Another girl asked.

"Don't ask…" Yami said, stabbing the girl down.

Miyabi aimed her lance at the center of the sword. She then dashed forward and pierced through the sword. The girl wielding the zweihänder collapsed in pain.

"Blazes can harm the soul of a person. As long as one doesn't have the intent to kill, they won't injure the body. Shattering a Blaze can cause mental pain to the user." Yami said.

"We won!" Miyabi said with a smile.

"Don't get overconfident right now. There are more coming…" Yami said

Miyabi nodded in response. By then, a male wielding a halberd came forward. His partner was wielding a scythe.

"This is going to get rough. I have no choice but to use them... Tengan!" Yami said.

His eyes then changed into a crimson color. He then saw what his opponent was about to do. With quick speed, he intercepted the halberd's attack and took the male down wielding it. Miyabi was able to fight against the other male who was using his scythe.

'His Blaze is rather unique due to a scythe's swift attacks... I'll have to utilize my Blaze's weight to my advantage.' She thought.

Miyabi held her Blaze and swung the lance as hard she could. The force of it was strong enough to knock the male down, incapacitating him.

"Another win." Miyabi said, smiling.

"Yes, but they were using different tactics... Don't let your guard down." Yami lectured.

Yami left his Tengan active for some time till he deactivated them. The pair continued till they encountered two females wearing seductive outfits. Yami was briefly irked by them, evident by his veins bulging on his head before switching his Blaze to dual blades. In quick time, he created a reverse x-shaped attack. His swords went through them, knocking them out.

"I hate perverts…" Yami said, looking away.

Miyabi gave a soft giggle, hearing Yami's detesting of using seduction as a weapon.

######

Miyabi and Yami were resting near the entrance of the academy at the north end.

"Preemptive strike, adaptability, and distraction... It seems that any methods are used to ensure victory. Now I see why the Novgladius is used for... It's used as a training regimen in actual battles." Yami said.

"We managed to fight through some Duos, Tsubasa-kun. Let's be careful though." Miyabi said.

"I agree, Hotoka. For now, let's head inside. There should be some safe areas for us to rest." Yami suggested.

"Okay. Let's go." Miyabi agreed.

######

The academy building was too quiet for the pair. Yami knew there was a trap or ambush. Before Miyabi realized it, a chained dagger was suddenly shot out. Yami intercepted it by deflecting it mid-flight before it could touch her.

"That's a riotous way to start a fight, Tachibana-san." Yami said.

"I figured you were able to dodge it, but to intercept it... That's a different story." Tomoe said in surprise.

"We all have our surprises. I think I should endorse in revealing one of mine." Yami said, activating his Tengan.

Tomoe was shocked upon seeing his eyes change. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"I don't believe it... That's the legendary dojūtsu from the Amemone clan!" She said.

"So you know about the eyes... That doesn't matter though. You have to be quicker if you're planning to make a hit." Yami commented.

He then looked at Miyabi.

"Stay here. Judging by the way she wields her Blaze, it's most likely a modified kusarigama. Those weapons are troublesome for their all-range attacks." He informed.

Miyabi nodded and stood back. She watched as Yami was ready to fight. By then, they heard Tomoe laughing.

"It's been a while for me to say this, but I've been looking forward to fight you, Tsubasa-san." Tomoe said.

"A fight that I shall grant request... I like that." Yami said.

"Very well then... Tachibana-style Eighteen Arts: Tachibana Tomoe attacks!" Tomoe said.

"Practitioner of the Amemone clan's teachings and part of the subdivision group, Tsubasa Yami!" Yami said.

Tomoe threw the tail end of the kusarigama. By then, she willed the dagger to change its course to attack Yami from behind.

"Nice try. However, I also have a trump card on my side. Bloodstorm Revolution!" Yami said.

What Tomoe saw was a marvel to see. Yami made his bow shift from one of its sides, making both sides of the sharp end face at opposite directions. He then spun the bow so quickly, it caused a whirlwind to form. The force trapped the chained dagger, causing it to stab on to the ground.

"Amazing... You can even perform that technique like it was nothing." Tomoe said in amazement.

"Let it be known that bōjutsu, kenjutsu, martial arts, and kyūjustu are my specialties." Yami said.

"Well, my specialties are martial arts and kusarigamas." Tomoe said.

She then hurled the front part of the weapon. Yami managed to catch it with his bare hands on the handle. This surprised Tomoe, who didn't anticipate his reaction time.

"Catching the weapon was a risky move, but to pull that off flawlessly is no easy task." Tomoe complimented, hiding her shock.

Yami then dashed forward, holding the front blade of the kusarigama on his right hand. He had his bow on his left. Tomoe smiled as she willed her Blaze to disappear. She then dodged Yami's attack before the sharp edges of the bow could touch her.

"Reckless yet surprising. That was a gamble to charging at me with my own Blaze." Tomoe said.

"That's what I was hoping for... Eat this!" Yami said.

He quickly rearranged the bow in its normal form. Yami then pulled what appeared to be an invisible string. An arrow was shown, lowing brightly. He then launched the arrow, causing it to land near Tomoe's spot. The arrow was glow brightly before a small explosion occurred.

"That's something I don't want to directly contact... You have a strong Blaze, Tsubasa-san…" Tomoe said.

Yami switched to dual blade and began to overwhelm Tomoe. This got her by surprise, leaving her open. Before Yami could manage to attack, Aoi suddenly appeared, blocking the swords.

"Pretty quick to react, Torasaki-san." Yami complimented.

He then held the half of his Blaze on his left arm and threw it to Miyabi. She noticed the sword and knew what he was trying to say. She picked it up, ready to fight.

"Torasaki-kun, prepare yourself!" Miyabi said.

She then swung her sword on Aoi's Blaze, causing him to jump back.

"Tsubasa-san's Blaze is something. It even managed to push me back." Aoi said, showing his katar cracking.

"I can't continue in this fight against that Blaze... It's too powerful…" Aoi said in defeat.

Back with Tomoe and Yami, they were fighting fiercely. She then made the pointed dagger to ricochet on the walls. Yami was able to see where it was going as it ricocheted. Using his Tengan, he quickly dodged the dagger before moving his sword to Tomoe's neck.

"It's over." Yami said.

Tomoe conceded defeat and dematerialized her Blaze in response.

"Those eyes of yours are no joke... I'm utterly defeated from this fight." Tomoe said.

Tomoe and Aoi left the area. This left Yami and Miyabi alone.

"That was a risky plan you made, Tsubasa-kun..." Miyabi said.

"It managed to lead us to victory. I know what I was doing. In any case, we have enough time for one more battle." Yami replied.

Miyabi nodded and followed Yami. By then, they heard a male bloodcurdling scream. This got them on edge, but for Yami, it was a familiar sound. He didn't like it at all.

"A massacre... We have to hurry to where that scream came from!" He suddenly said.

Miyabi was surprised on his shocked expression and ran with him.

######

The pair managed to find two injured boys. They were near unconscious.

"What happened to them...?" Miyabi asked.

"Oi, are you two alright? Get a hold of yourselves!" Yami said.

By then, Rito came from the shadows. This got Miyabi and Yami on edge.

"Oh, Tsubasa-kun and Hotoka-kun." She said.

"Tsukimi-sensei... What happened here?" Yami asked.

"What happened here?" She asked in faked concern.

"I could ask the same question. We just got here." Yami answered.

"Those boys need to be sent to the infirmary. They took a lot of injuries." Miyabi said.

By then, a wave of killer intent suddenly flooded the area. One of the boys had enough strength to warn Yami and Miyabi.

"Behind you..." The boy said.

By then, they looked at Rito to see her with a crazed expression. Yami took notice of a large, serrated sword that had purple cracks running on its whole body.

"It was you, wasn't it Tsukimi-sensei...?" Yami questioned.

She then charged forward to slice them. Yami and Miyabi dodged the sword in the nick of time.

"So close! Any second later and you both would have been cut in two by my Blaze!" Rito said in a childish tone.

"I knew there was something wrong with you... The teacher we know is not what she is... You're a bloodthirsty one, aren't you?" Yami said.

"Exactly. I'm the one who did this to them!" Rito said, her voice notably deeper.

Yami was now angry. Memories of the Amemone clan were surging in his mind. He then noticed his left arm was bleeding.

"You willed your Blaze to harm others thanks to your intent to kill…!" Yami deduced.

"We have a smart one here. Quite an inconvenience that it can shatter objects but not humans!" Rito said with a sadistic tone, charging forward.

Yami blocked the attack with his dual blades. He had angered expression. His Tengan was already active.

"Ooooh... Nice eyes. They were from the Amemone clan that were wiped out. What a bunch of losers!" Rito taunted.

"What did you say...?" Yami said, pushing Rito back.

This surprised the teacher from the strength he showed. She jumped back, noticing a small nick on her Blaze.

"We already know that Blazes can kill people, and shattering them can damage the soul. I already had a few live demonstrations!" Yami spat.

"All in a day's work to fight people like you! It's even fun dealing with prodigies like you! Enough chit-chat and time to kill." Rito said.

This caused the pair to separate from the attack.

"Too slow!" Rito said.

She then stabbed Miyabi on her back, near the right lung. During the process, she almost shattered Miyabi's lance, causing her to collapse unconscious with pain surging in her body. Upon seeing the sight with his Tengan, Yami was revisited in his past.

 _"You can't save them. They were too weak and foolish."_

 _"What a pity. The greatest clan of fighters have fallen."_

Anger bubbled in Yami's blood. The next sight pushed his limits. Rito shattered Miyabi's Blaze, making her cry out in immense pain.

"I will kill you…" He said.

(Play Shadow Warrior 2 OST - Black Warrior)

Rito turned and noticed a dark aura surging violently from Yami. She was shocked on what she was seeing. His Tengan was also changing. It was glowing a bright red before something happened. Two new black circles were formed on the outlined circle before they combined and morphed into a new shape. The shape of the black circles morphed into a four pronged star. This got the teacher in surprise.

"Don't tell me... You've become an El Awake!?" She said in shock.

 **"Die... DIIIIEEEEEEEE!"** Yami said in berserk rage.

Rito was forced to run as the aura spilled all over the area. Yami pursued the teacher, relentlessly attacking. No matter where she ran off to, Yami quickly followed, destroying any obstacle in his way.

"Sheesh... I didn't get paid enough to deal with this kind of problem" Rito said.

She then willed her sword to extend like a snake, trying to stop Yami's relentless attacks. Her efforts were futile as Yami intercepted the attack and sent it back to Rito.

"Those eyes... They are not the same eyes I've seen... The pattern is completely different…!" Rito said in shock.

She then noticed Yami raising his sword and placing them back to bow form. He swung his bow with heavy winds, blowing Rito away. He then took aim and charged a dark arrow. This got her on edge.

'This is bad... If that arrow connects, I would get killed!' Rito thought.

Yami launched the arrow. Rito couldn't dodge it in time as the arrow nicked her on the left arm. Before she knew it, the arrow glowed brightly, creating an explosion. This made her nearly lose consciousness.

"What power..." Rito said in shock.

 **"Thanks for the lecture, professor. Here's your reward you snake!"** Yami said.

He raised his sword and pierced through Rito's Blaze. The sword shattered, making her scream in pain.

"Lesson learned…" Yami said in a cold tone.

(Black Warrior OST ends here)

He then went to the unconscious professor's body and was about to stab her on the heart. Tomoe arrived just in time to see the berserk Yami about to kill Rito.

"Don't do it! You've already defeated her!" Tomoe said.

Yami looked at her with his Tengan blazing. This got her intimidated, seeing the pattern differently.

"My God... The Tengan has changed..." She said in shock.

Before she knew it, Miyabi regained consciousness, despite her being attacked and nearly having her Blaze being destroyed.

"Hotoka-san, are you okay!?" Tomoe said.

"I'm a bit weak but I'm fine. What happened to Yami?" Miyabi asked.

She turned to see the berserk boy stabbing Rito on her left arm. Blood spilled from the wound as he reveled the sight. Miyabi was scared but then she charged at him and hugged him close.

"Don't kill her, Tsubasa-kun! You're a better person than this!" She yelled.

Yami stopped and looked at her. He then clutched his head in pain, screaming. The dark aura purged from his body, knocking him unconscious.

######

Yami woke up and he noticed he was back in his dorm room. Miyabi was watching him, worried about his health.

"Tsubasa-kun! Thank goodness!" She said, overjoyed.

"What happened...?" He asked.

"You went berserk when Tsukimi-sensei went crazy..." Miyabi said.

This got Yami on his heart. He felt terrible, succumbing to his rage.

"You saw something very ugly of me during that time... I was...lost in my rage…" Yami said, covering his face.

"However, we managed to win the Novgladius." Miyabi said.

Yami still felt terrible. He then felt sharp pains all over his body.

"Ugh... Gaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" He yelled.

"Tsubasa-kun! Rest for now! Your body was in tatters when you went berserk!" Miyabi said.

Yami was breathing heavily, fighting against the pain. By then, Tomoe and Aoi came in. They noticed him breathing harshly.

"Oh my... We need to apply the pain killers in him! He hasn't fully healed yet!" Tomoe said.

She then provided a pill and made Yami swallow it with water. The pain stopped but it was harsh for him.

"The medication will help him deal with the pain. His injuries will heal in a few days." Tomoe said.

Yami was barely conscious, but he stood up and walked to the balcony. He didn't want to face anyone right now. He then felt his scar was about start bleeding.

'That same nightmare... Always making me bleed to death when I least expect it…' He thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when Tomoe, Aoi, and Miyabi came to him. He was internally debating whether to talk or not.

"We've heard about from Hotoka... She explained everything." Tomoe said with a heavy heart.

"Then you two should know what I've become after what happened last night." Yami said.

"What exactly are you now...?" Aoi asked.

By then, the scar from Yami's chest began to pulse before blood erupted. Yami held on to his chest to stop the painful bleeding. This got everyone on edge.

"Don't worry about me... The bleeding will stop." He said.

The scar stopped bleeding but it got Tomoe and Aoi concerned.

"It's a cursed injury that I'll never heal from... The massacre of the Amemone clan was how I got it." Yami said.

He unbutton his shirt and showed the grievous injury in full display. The scar looked as though it was made from serrated blades, judging how wide it was. The scar ran down from his chest to below the diaphragm. All gasped who saw it.

"Oh my God..." Aoi said.

"Yeah... That time when I went berserk in the Novgladius, it made me become something. An El Awake, one who seeks revenge." Yami said, showing his fully mature Tengan.

Ending 1: AAA - With You

That's all from here.

To Keyslinger Roxas: This was a first that I heard about it. If you're thinking about it like that, he does look similar, but the hair is below waist length, not ankle length.

Note: The Tengan is like the Sharingan, but it doesn't have the tomoe to display. Instead, thinking of them as black circles.

Any questions, send a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Exception. Annoyance and Yami's smile.

I do not own anything from any media.

Opening 1: Fade - One Reason

A girl was shown swimming in a creek. She had long, blonde hair. She was wearing a white swimsuit. Her eyes were a sapphire color.

"Sarah, is everything ready?" The girl asked to a nearby butler.

Said person in question was a female but was wearing a butler's outfit. Her hair was a dark blue color and was cut to a modified pageboy style. Her eyes were a brown color.

"Just as you asked, preparations are already made." The butler said.

"Thank you. It's time to meet my kindred." The girl said.

"The same as you, Miss?" Sarah questioned.

"Different, but the same...as an Irregular and Exception, that is." The girl said.

######

Yami was outside on the early morning, training himself harshly. The events from The Novgladius was still fresh on his head.

'That crazy rabbit professor nearly killed someone... Is this what it means to being an assassin...?' He thought.

He held on to an archer bow and fired an arrow to a target. The arrow hit the bull's eye center without him giving a glance. He then fired a second arrow at the first one. The arrow pierced the first arrow through the center of the tail.

'My archery skills are still second to none... I will have to switch to close combat soon.' Yami thought.

He then focused on aiming a third arrow on the same point of impact. While aiming, Rito noticed Yami was taking aim. She then watched as he launched the arrow to the same spot. The moment the third arrow hit the first and second arrow, they were split in four fragments like a flower petal. This shocked the professor who watched. Yami sensed Rito's presence and summoned his Blaze.

"Oh my, kid! I'm not here to mess with you!" She said.

"I couldn't say the same considering you almost killed some people." Yami said with a snarl.

"In any case, your skills with archery are impressive. You pierced the first arrow with two arrows at the same time." Rito complimented.

"Just honing my skills. I know most students wouldn't get up this early, but this is my usual time to train." Yami said.

"Ah yes, I was about to inform of you curfew time." Rito said, shifting into her dark personality.

"If I wanted to become strong, I must keep myself trained for a reason, Kuro Usagi-sensei." Yami said.

"'Kuro Usagi...' I like the name you gave me, kid." Rito said in a deep voice.

"In any case, you might want to stand back though. My usual training on close combat is rather destructive…" Yami warned.

Before she could ask, Yami made his Blaze separate into dual swords. Rito watched as he began practicing. He was performing a graceful flip before throwing one of his swords on the ground. In an instant, he appeared and made a powerful upper diagonal slash. The sudden attacked caused the wind to blow harshly.

"Whoa... You weren't holding back in the Novgladius, weren't you?" Rito teased.

"I admit that I was holding back by using 75 percent of my strength. If I was truly serious, the way I fight would kill even a seasoned warrior." Yami mused.

He then made his Blaze turn back into a bow, but the one side was facing forward while the other was facing in reverse. He began swinging the staff like a helicopter. The display was mesmerizing to Rito, who watched the young man move his weapon in such speeds. His hair was being blown wildly from the sudden wind being produced.

"Nice show you're making... I never seen someone with such fighting skills." Rito complimented in a childish voice.

"Shiro Usagi this time?" Yami joked.

"Yes! The calm hearted sensei!" She answered.

Yami groaned as he heard her.

"Somehow, I prefer the Kuro Usagi instead..." Yami dreaded.

"Keh! What's the matter? My calmer personality is not more to your liking?" Rito teased.

"More like I can relate with comrades than playing with a child." Yami retorted.

"Oh? Calling me a child from my personality? That's talking big." Rito teased.

Yami ignored her till he continued with the next regimen. He began spinning his weapon at fast speeds. His Blaze manifested a red glow in the cyclone from the spinning weapon. Once he briefly stopped, he created a powerful dual swing, creating an x-shape wave of wind. He created the Air Wave Blade with little difficulty.

"Your techniques are from the Amemone clan... I already know what happened and I understand what you're going through." Rito sympathized.

"What makes you feel so sympathized on me?" Yami questioned, willing his Blaze to disappear.

"A late friend of mine was in the same clan. We were a Duo till she retired. You have her eyes which remind me of her." Rito said.

"Are you referring to my actual eyes or the Tengan?" Yami asked.

"Both. I'm surprised you manifested the Tengan." Rito commented.

"Leave it to someone to re-enact something I shouldn't see." Yami sneered.

"How far were you able to go with it?" She persisted.

"I originally had them in a secondary stage. By the time the Novgladius ended, they already reached the mature stage." Yami said, showing his Tengan.

"I also remembered that time when you went berserk. You became something...dark…" Rito said.

"El Awake. A person who becomes a berserker. I know what happens when one becomes like this." Yami said, knowing what he'll experience.

"Usually, becoming an El Awake will lead to death. However, due to circumstances, you managed to regain your sanity thanks to Hotoka-san. For that, I'll let this slide although I'm displeased to what led you to become like that." Rito said in a depressing tone.

"I've been haunted by the Tsubasa and Amemone clan massacre since that time. It led me to becoming an avenger... I wanted to take down the people responsible for killing them!" Yami said, making his Tengan shine blood red.

Rito saw the anger and pain in his soul. She couldn't help but realize the massacre took a heavier toll on his mental health.

"No wonder... That's what triggered your sudden transformation…" Rito deduced.

"In any case, I've done my part in my training... I'm heading back to my dorm room. We never had this discussion." Yami said.

He then moved at quick speed, leaving Rito to look where he was.

"Tsubasa-san..." She said with a hint of guilt.

######

Yami felt the backlash of the technique but it wasn't severe. He shrugged it off as he walked back to his dorm. It was currently 6 AM.

'She still hasn't woken up... Better take this chance to wash up.' He thought.

He decided to take a bath to wash off the sweat. While bathing, Yami looked at his reflection from the water. His Tengan was active.

'Mother, Father, Brother... I have finally made my Tengan to a mature state... I wish you were all here…' He thought solemnly.

By then, the Tengan began to spin rapidly, forming a four pronged, black star with a red background. This got Yami's full attention, shocked of what he saw.

"It can't be...! The Tentai Tengan! I was able to manifest it...?" He said in shock.

He stopped channeling his chi, making his eyes turn back to normal. Yami then placed his left hand in front of his eyes, covering them.

'These eyes were known to be a forbidden tool due to their price of deteriorating eyesight. I won't allow my hate to blind my sight!' He thought with a steeled will.

He then rose from the water after bathing and began drying himself. He also drained the bathtub.

"Haaaa~. That was comfy. The time is now 6:30 AM. Hotoka should wake up soon." Yami said.

True to his word, Miyabi woke up from her sleep. Yami was modest in appearance, save for a thin, muscle shirt that outlined his figure.

"G-good morning." Miyabi said.

"Morning." Yami replied.

Miyabi yawned quietly as she wiped her eyes from her sleep. Her sight focused and saw Yami's current form. This made her blush, seeing his physique being displayed from the muscle shirt. He then put on his academy shirt on.

"Sorry for looking...immodest. Most of my t-shirts are muscle shirts…" Yami said, suppressing his blush.

"I-It's okay. I'm worried about you though, Tsubasa-kun..." Miyabi said with concern.

"It's to be expected. I was an El Awake for some time when I saw Tsukimi-sensei breaking your Blaze and nearly killing you." Yami said.

"I remembered how painful it was... When I came to, you were in a berserk like state and almost...killed her." Miyabi said, shaking.

"Her brutal display triggered a flashback I didn't want to see... That's what made me like that during the Novgladius." Yami stated.

"That time a few days ago, your Tengan was fully mature. It had three black circles on the outline circle." Miyabi recalled.

"I know. When I first showed it, I wasn't aware. When I looked at my reflection earlier, it became a surprise for me." Yami admitted.

"Tachibana-san also told me of your eyes having a different pattern." Miyabi said.

"She also saw the forbidden tools of the Amemone clan. They're called the Tentai Tengan." Yami confirmed.

"Um... Is there anything reason why they are considered forbidden?" Miyabi reluctantly asked.

Yami sighed before showing his Tentai Tengan to Miyabi. She was mesmerized by the four pronged star pattern.

"Usage of said eyes can be costly in two things. One is the amount of energy I have to use before I tire. Two, the backlash can cause my eyesight to deteriorate. The damage can't be fixed so I would end up going blind." Yami revealed.

Miyabi gasped, hearing the costly effects of the eyes. She held on to Yami's face, making him stare at her eyes.

"Tsubasa, I don't want you to use those eyes... Please don't use them for anything. I can't bare it if you end up going blind…" Miyabi said.

"I won't be able to keep that vow since I may end up fighting the people who killed the Amemone clan. I will ensure this though. If I'm in a situation where my life or yours is in danger, I'll use them." Yami said before retracting the Tentai Tengan.

Miyabi didn't feel satisfied of the vow, but she relented. Yami went to the balcony to provide some personal space for Miyabi to get ready in the bathroom for the day. She was changing into her academy uniform.

"You can come in, Tsubasa-kun." She said.

Yami heard the signal and walked in. Both were ready to head for the cafeteria.

######

In the cafeteria, several students took note of Yami and they were intimidated.

"It's that Irregular... I heard he went berserk during the Novgladius." A male student commented.

"No way... He even defeated Tsukimi-sensei." A female student gossiped.

This caused Yami to stop and stare at the people who were gossiping. Immediately, everyone was silent.

'Figures... Being the topic of gossip is not comfortable.' He thought.

Miyabi noticed how uncomfortable he looked. She attempted to reassure him.

"I-I'm sure they were all surprised on what happened." She said with uncertainty.

"Question is, who informed them that I defeated Kuro Usagi, especially when I was berserk?" Yami said.

By then, Tomoe and Aoi came up to them. This got Yami's attention to the Duo.

"Were you two the ones who spread the rumors about me?" He asked, flaring his Tengan.

Aoi and Tomoe were intimidated from the sharp look he gave.

"N-no... We were not the ones who informed the students." Tomoe denied.

Yami's eyes began to spin, testing their honesty. He was able to slowly add more chi, changing it to the Tentai Tengan.

"The forbidden eyes..." Aoi said in shock.

Yami stopped channeling chi, turning them back to normal.

"I have a feeling someone else leaked the info to the students here." Yami said.

With a sigh, he ate his breakfast quietly.

######

Miyabi and Yami were in the classroom. Before they had a chance to take a seat, they saw the two boys whom they protected from Rito.

"You guys..." Yami said.

"We wanted to thank you two for your help." The first boy said.

"U-um... It was the right thing to do" Miyabi said.

Tomoe and Aoi came by, noticing Yami and Miyabi talking with the two boys.

"Either way, we're grateful." The second boy said.

"Think of it as training, based on what you saw. Although, I wouldn't consider it training under normal circumstances." Yami said.

The two boys bowed and left the classroom. This allowed Tomoe and Aoi to walk up to Miyabi and Yami.

"We were the ones who told them of you rescuing them." Tomoe said.

"We didn't help them though... We were only fighting Tsukimi-sensei." Miyabi meekly replied.

"Still... I wonder why Tsukimi-sensei suddenly went in a violent spree." Tomoe said.

"She did mention 'All in a day's work.' It's as though she was paid to teach us such brutal combat." Yami said.

"Wait, you guys were the ones who defeated Tsukimi-sensei?" Tooru asked in shock.

"Believe me when I say this... Kuro-Usagi was someone whom I had a hard time fighting. During the battle, I went berserk when she almost killed Hotaka." Yami said.

"She sounds dangerous since she caused such chaos during that time." Julie said.

"I'm also curious, but I rather not get too deeply involved." Yami admitted.

"What? Are you scared of her?" Tomoe teased.

"No. I'm saying, we should visit the academy president for this." Yami said.

"Well, we won't be seeing her here." Tooru admitted.

'I think we will...' Yami thought, sensing Rito's presence.

The classroom doors opened up and Rito was walking in with a cheerful look.

"Good morning! Is everyone well-rested after the Novgladius? Expect another no-holds-barrel class today" She said.

'Give me a break... She acts like nothing happened and now she's in her Shiro-Usagi state…' Yami thought in annoyance.

Tomoe, Aoi, Miyabi, Tooru, and Julie were on guard. Yami had his guard up, but he looked as though he didn't.

######

Before class started, Tomoe, Aoi, Miyabi, Yami, Tooru, and Julie were following Rito. They all had a serious expression.

"Hold on a minute!" Tooru said.

Rito turned around, still keeping her cheerful look.

"Oh my! What seems to be the problem, everyone? Class is about to begin soon." She said jovially.

Yami sighed in response, but everyone kept their sharp glares at Rito. She then switched her personality.

"Keh! Don't bother looking fierce. It's already morning and you're all making me urge to fight you." Rito said.

Yami caused his Tengan to manifest, intimidating Rito.

"You're welcome to try, but that would get you killed." He said with a snarl.

"Keh! You have spunk kid. I like that look you give." Rito said in sadistic humor.

"Why are you even here?" Tooru asked in a dark tone.

Rito switched to her light hearted personality, making Yami groan.

"Now, now, Kokonoe. You need to be polite when talking with your teachers!" Rito said.

'Shiro Usagi... What a nuisance…' Yami thought.

"Quit playing around and get to the point. Or do you want me to turn you into cinder?" Yami threatened, making his Tengan shift to the Tentai Tengan.

Rito was visibly shocked to see them. Everyone noticed and pondered why she was displaying such surprise. When they looked at Yami, they were all shocked.

"Your eyes...! They HAVE changed!" Tomoe said in shock.

"That's not the usual Tengan we saw back then...! Your eyes morphed somehow." Aoi said.

Rito couldn't believe what she was seeing. This made her shake with fear.

"It can't be...! The Tentai Tengan!" She said with fear.

"Don't make me use the forbidden techniques from them. I rather you answer willingly than being induced by fear." Yami warned.

"You should talk with academy president, who is behind you all." Rito said with a nervous tone.

Everyone looked back and noticed Sakuya behind them. Yami's Tentai Tengan was still active, blazing red.

"Stop using your eyes, Tsubasa. We'll all talk in my office." Sakuya said.

######

Everyone followed the academy president into the office. Yami proceeded to ask her.

"What's the meaning of bringing Tsukimi back here?" He asked.

"We rehired Tsukimi Rito as an instructor for this school" Sakuya said without hesitation.

"You do realized she nearly killed my partner." Yami said, channeling chi all over his body.

"But you are all alive. You all managed to defeat her despite how strong she was." Sakuya retorted.

"If that wasn't the case and Hotoka was killed, what would you have done?" Yami asked morally.

"I would still leave her in the academy." Sakuya answered coldly.

"I see now... This whole school is an institution to study how the Lukifers were reacting to us from our constant training. However, your utilitarian view of the world is flawed." Yami retorted.

"What do you mean?" Sakuya asked.

"What I mean is, how would you feel when experiments performed on you had negative results? When that same group discards you, how would you feel?" Yami asked.

Sakuya was surprised on how Yami's reverse psychology made her think about how she wanted her objective realized. She couldn't think of an answer.

"Don't push for results when you can't get what you need. Whatever your objective is, learn that humans are people just like you." Yami said coldly.

"In any case, I'm leaving Tsukimi Rito to provide her teaching to your class, considering her skills as a teacher. I intend to make her students reach higher levels in short time." Sakuya said.

"Ooh, yes! Very 'this is Spart-'"

Rito's sentence was interrupted when she saw Yami's Tentai Tengan.

"Go on... Finish that sentence, I dare you…" Yami provoked.

Rito couldn't say anything else. She was already scared from seeing the Tentai Tengan.

"You have such strange eyes, Tsubasa. I believe they came from the Amemone clan." Sakuya said.

"Originally, yes. But there was a splinter faction called the Tsubasa clan. Do not talk casually about them." Yami said.

"I also informed the students on what happened when you went berserk. It seems you already heard their gossip." Sakuya said.

"You're on a short fuse here, academy president... Make another statement about me, I can't guarantee what will happen with your psychology." Yami threatened, making his Tentai Tengan shine.

Sakuya didn't show it, but the way his eyes were shining made her nervous. She didn't want to provoke him to using their powers. Tomoe decided to interrupt the conflict by asking Sakuya.

"In any case, have you decided this based on foresight?" Tomoe asked.

"I'm aiming on an outcome that I wish for it to be achieved. No matter the process or means it takes, reaching Absolute Duo is my objective to reach." Sakuya said.

"Pushing students to become stronger at such speeds is not without cost. By making them stronger at a fast timeline would make them become unprepared for the sudden change. Surely you realized that when one constantly grows stronger." Yami said.

"Yes, which is why I've taken measures to prevent such incidents." Sakuya said.

'Convincing, yet non-informative based on her research.' Yami thought.

"In any case, all six of you will be receiving a level 2 Rite of Sublimation on the next few days. This is entitled for you all, who excelled in the Novgladius." Sakuya said.

"Providing said power to abate our issue with Tsukimi-sensei... I'll follow along but I'll give a warning. Should Tsukimi-sensei hurt someone, I'll use these eyes of mine. They can make her relive such horrible memories they will leave her in a coma." Yami warned.

"I'll make sure she doesn't do the same thing on what happened in the Novgladius. You don't have to worry about anything else, El Awake." Sakuya said.

Yami was angered from Sakuya's taunt but he sucked it up and left the room. Miyabi watched with concern as she saw Yami leave the room with slight anger.

'Tsubasa-kun...' She thought.

######

Outside Koryo Academy, a helicopter landed near the entrance of the school. From the helicopter, the same blonde girl arrived.

"So this is the academy where the same Irregular is." The girl said.

"Miss, you do realize the students are taking classes now" Sarah said.

"Don't worry. I have special privilege so I can head to the class." The girl said.

'Miss... Sometimes, the way you want things to go is rather immature to think.' Sarah thought.

######

Back in the classroom, Rito was teaching.

"Earlier in a few days, I mentioned that Lukifers have levels. Be sure to have your pencils ready for writing these notes!" Rito said.

Yami had a serious expression, thinking about what Sakuya said.

'No matter the process or means... At any price, she wanted to achieve her objective…' He thought.

"Everyone ready? Each level gained is essentially a multiplier of your powers by two to more. A first level may be able for you to manifest your Blaze, but higher levels have immense strength. Having such fights with strong opponents is clearly not a good thing. So be careful on whom you pick a fight, 'kay?" Rito said jovially.

Before Rito could continue, the classroom doors were suddenly opened. Everyone took notice to see the blonde girl wearing the same uniform for Koryo academy, save for a few changes. Most notably, the skirt and shoulder portions were a teal color. She was walking to where Miyabi and Yami were. Everyone remained silent as she walked.

"You're the Irregular, Tsubasa Yami." The girl said.

(Play Naruto Shippuden OST - Saika)

"Who wants to know?" Yami asked.

He then turned to see the girl at his face. Yami glared at her, making her move back a little.

"Quite a sharp glare you have. In any case, please come with me." The girl said.

"I refuse." Yami said.

"Pardon?" The girl asked.

"I said I refuse. We're currently in class." Yami answered.

"Don't make me say this again... I have special permissions for this, Tsukimi-sensei." The girl said to Rito.

"Then go ahead." Rito said with irritation.

'Don't make me say this a third time. I AM NOT GOING WITH YOU!' Yami thought, flashing his Tengan.

Rito and the girl were intimidated from the sharp glare Yami was giving. Aoi decided to step in.

"If you have business with Tsubasa, then you can handle it here." He said.

"This has nothing to do with you. I'd like to speak somewhere with less...interference." The girl said, dismissing Aoi.

Yami summoned his Blaze in bow form and aimed it at the girl.

"Get out of here... We'll talk after class, not right now." Yami threatened, making the arrow glow brighter.

'Tsubasa-kun...' Miyabi thought with worry.

"Very well... We'll meet at the garden in the afternoon." the girl said.

By then, she proceeded to introduce herself.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lilith Bristol, transfer student from the England campus. I will allow you all to call me by my first name." The girl said.

'Prestigious acting brat...' Yami thought with disdain.

(Saika OST ends here)

######

Yami and Miyabi were in the cafeteria, debating whether to leave Lilith or meet with her. The other classmates gave fearful glances to him after what he almost done back in class.

'Who does that girl think she is? Suddenly requesting my presence and for what?' He thought in question.

Miyabi noticed how tensed he looked. She was concerned on how Yami might respond.

"Um... Tsubasa-kun, I think she might be a bad influence on you." She said meekly.

Yami looked at Miyabi with slight surprise before calming down.

"I might agree with that…" He said.

"Still, are you planning to meet her after school?" Miyabi asked.

"I may have to. However, whatever she is planning, I don't intend to be around her. Given the fact she's wearing a different colored uniform of Koryo Academy, she might ask me to be her Duo." Yami deduced.

"Are you certain about that?" Miyabi asked.

"She did came from England, so what other reason she came here for?" Yami retorted.

Miyabi giggled from his deducing skills. The Duo ate their lunch peacefully in the cafeteria.

######

Classes have ended in the school. Yami was on his way to the garden Lilith told him to meet at.

'This better have a good reason to know on why she suddenly has an interest in me. I don't want to waste my time on others.' He thought.

He walked till he saw Lilith sitting at a table underneath a stone canopy. There was an assortment of sweets around the table. She was drinking tea.

"Ah, Yami. Good to see you're here." Lilith said.

"So, what business do you have with me?" Yami asked.

Sarah provided some tea to Yami. The female butler looked at him in a stare down before he made a sharp glare. This prompted the butler to move away. He then drank the tea, finding its flavor appealing.

"Well made, I must admit." Yami said.

"This is one of Sarah's specialties. Her tea is amazing." Lilith said.

"Thank you, Miss." Sarah said.

"In any case, mind if you answered my question earlier?" Yami said.

"Getting to the point already... Now, Tsubasa Yami, starting today, you shall become my Duo." Lilith proclaimed.

Yami exhaled loud enough for Lilith and Sarah to hear.

"I figured that was the reason why…" Yami said.

"You're rather insightful." Lilith commented.

"However, your desire to be a Duo with me is but an imagination." Yami said.

"What do you mean by that?" Lilith asked.

"First off, I'm already with a Duo so I don't need anyone else." Yami explained.

"I already know but it doesn't matter to me. I'm a special case. An Exception." Lilith said with a wink.

"'Exception'... Hearing that makes me want to feel like moving away from you…" Yami commented.

"I heard back in England rumors of an Irregular and specifically transferred here to meet said person. You should be grateful." Lilith said.

"I don't. You're wasting your time, along with mine. There's no point in you asking me to be in a Duo with someone like yourself. Do you truly know about me?" Yami asked.

"I know that you're unique because of your Blaze's ability to turn into a different form. You are well suited for that to be my Duo." Lilith said.

"Even an Exception should know this... Breaking up a Duo is forbidden by expulsion in this school." Yami warned.

"Those kind of rules don't apply to me…" Lilith said without hesitation.

Yami sighed in response, but kept his anger in check.

"So what is your choice? It's not like you don't have to think about it." Lilith said.

"In the end, your discussion has made me see an insight on you. For that, I refuse to be with you…" Yami said.

This shocked Lilith, seeing how he was refusing her.

"I appreciate the tea, but my time has been wasted for nothing." He said with irritation.

"Hold it, Tsubasa Yami! Do you realize what decision you are throwing away!?" Lilith asked.

"To borrow a phrase from you, 'This has nothing to do with you'. Your answers show you're nothing but an obnoxious person who cares only for one's self. By the way, don't ever get close to me again." Yami snarled, shining his Tengan.

Lilith and Sarah were about to walk to him till he showed his Tengan. They both froze upon seeing his blood red eyes.

'Those eyes...' Lilith thought with fear.

Lilith and Sarah couldn't do anything but watch Yami with fear as he walked away. Both didn't dare to approach him from the fearful sight he gave.

######

During the night, Yami was training himself harshly. He was wearing weights on his arms and legs.

'I'm not letting that girl go near me again... She's nothing but a spoiled brat.' He thought.

He was practicing hand-to-hand combat, throwing punches on a sandbag. Rito heard the loud punching and kicking and went inside the gym to investigate.

"Oh? Sounds like someone is having a stressed up day." Rito said.

"Switch back to your Kuro Usagi persona and we'll talk properly." Yami said, punching the sandbag hard enough to leave a hole in it.

"You certainly looked stressed up. It has to do with that girl that came in today?" Rito asked in her dark personality.

"Same one. Let's just say that our initial meeting was not smooth." Yami said.

He then put another sandbag and proceeded to punch it harshly. With two punches, he eviscerated the bag. Rito was surprised on how much strength he was using, despite not having the 2nd Rite of Sublimation.

"So you're venting your anger out by training. I'd say it's a good discipline, considering she almost took you out of my class." Rito said.

"I have no time to waste, Kuro Usagi. If a distraction comes like that, I leave it alone." Yami stated.

He then loaded another sandbag, punching it harshly. Upon seeing the faces of the organization that killed his family, his anger spiked. Yami swiftly kicked the bag hard enough to rip it open.

"Geez, you have some anger issues." Rito said, seeing the bag being opened.

"My issues are none of your business. What matters is that I intend to grow stronger and avenge my clan." Yami said.

Rito looked at Yami, showing a sullen expression.

'He has truly fallen into revenge since the massacre... Tengo, if you were still alive, you could've helped the poor kid…' Rito thought with guilt.

######

Yami was in the bath, quietly thinking about Lilith's offer.

'Damn that girl for suddenly asking me to be her Duo. She only sees what her desires show. I don't have time to waste with her.' He thought.

By then, he heard Miyabi's voice outside the bathroom.

"T-Tsubasa-kun, I've left some new shampoo…" She said meekly.

"T-Thank you..." Yami said nervously with a faint blush.

He began washing himself off in a quick pace. Miyabi heard him finishing his shower.

'He must have been training harder today. I also have to train myself as well.' She thought.

She then heard Yami come out of the bathroom. He was wearing his pajama shorts but his upper body was nude. Miyabi visibly blushed red upon seeing his muscular physique.

"Um... T-Tsubasa-kun, are you feeling okay?" She asked nervously.

"I'll be fine, Hotaru. That girl was the reason why I was stressed up." Yami said.

He then proceeded to make some tea, allowing him to calm himself down. Miyabi watched as he made the tea. He then provided two cups, both filled with tea.

"You can have some tea if you want." Yami said, placing the cups on the table.

"Okay." Miyabi said nervously.

She then went around the table to sit near Yami, who blushed from the close distance. Both drank their tea.

"It's good." Miyabi said with a blush.

Yami didn't show it, but he smiled inwardly.

"S-Say, Tsubasa-kun. Do you often go to shopping places?" Miyabi asked.

Yami shook his head in response. This made her gasp, not believing what she heard.

"W-well, we should take a c-change to head out from the school tomorrow. It's a f-free day so we won't get in trouble." Miyabi stuttered.

"Alright then... Which place do you recommend shopping to?" Yami asked.

Miyabi giggled, seeing a boy curious about shopping for clothes.

"I know a market we can head to, thanks to Tachibana-san's help." She said.

-Flashback-

 _Hotoka was with Tomoe, discussing about a shopping mall._

 _"You want to head to the shopping mall so you could get some clothes for both you and Tsubasa-san?" Tomoe asked._

 _"Y-yes... I noticed he hardly has any extra clothes other than his uniform... I'm worried he doesn't have any clothes." Miyabi said._

 _"You're a kind girl, Hotoka. In any case, the perfect place to go to is the A La shopping mall. It's at the city and can be reached via train." Tomoe said._

 _"Thank you, Tachibana-san. I'm sure he might like it." Miyabi said with a smile._

 _"Oh? Feeling concerned for Tsubasa-san? Don't worry though, I'm sure he'll like it." Tomoe reassured._

 _Miyabi blushed but nodded in response._

 _-Flashback ended-_

######

The next morning, Yami and Miyabi were in their way to the mall.

'It's a nice view of the ocean... I hardly even see this.' Yami thought with curiosity.

"We'll be there soon, Tachibana-kun." Miyabi said calmly.

"Okay... I appreciate you for taking me to this place." Yami said calmly.

Nearby, Tooru and Julie were there. Julie was looking out the window, watching the seagulls.

"Tooru, there are a flock of seagulls flying nearby. The city must be near." Julie said, one of her hair strands wagging like a dog's tail.

Tooru chuckled from how Julie was acting.

"That's where we'll be heading. I'll have to thank Tora in telling me about this mall." He said.

"He's a good friend." Julie said.

By then, they noticed Miyabi and Yami nearby.

"Oh, Tsubasa-san and Hotoka-san. You two are coming to the mall as well?" Tooru asked.

"Yes, we are." Yami said.

"It makes this trip a bit more fun than being by ourselves." Tooru said.

"Ja. Tooru is right from what he said." Julie agreed.

"O-okay." Miyabi stuttered.

######

The four students were in the mall. They were all surprised on how big it was.

"It's like a festival here…" Julie said.

'Not a festival... More like a shopping arcade.' Yami thought.

They were about to walk till Julie was comically snatched from kindergarten students.

"Julie!" Tooru shouted in shock.

Yami sighed and used his ninja speed to quickly get Julie out from the kids. They didn't realize she wasn't with them till they looked back.

"We really need to stick close now..." Yami said nonchalantly.

"I agree... It's best this way so we won't get lost." Tooru said.

"Thank you for your help, Yami." Julie said.

"Although I appreciate gratitude, please don't call me by my given name... I rather stick to my surname…" Yami said.

Nearby, Lilith was fuming. She saw Hotoka with Yami and it made her jealous.

'So that's his Duo... I have to make them break apart.' Lilith thought.

######

The quartet was walking in the mall. Several people notice them.

"Wow... That girl looks like a doll. Isn't she gorgeous?" A female pedestrian complimented, looking at Julie.

"I never seen a guy with such long, well-cared hair. He looks amazing." Another female said, looking at Yami.

"That girl next to the long haired guy is real pretty." A male said, looking at Miyabi.

"That girl next to that guy looks rather shy. It makes her look cute." A female said, looking at Miyabi.

"That guy with that white haired girl looks handsome." Another female said, looking at Tooru.

Tooru and Yami sighed internally but they didn't physically show it.

"They're staring at us…" They said simultaneously.

Julie then stopped at what appeared to be a clothing store labeled 'White Shell Bar'. Interestingly, there were female and male clothes inside.

"Tooru, Yami, Miyabi, we should head in there." She said, pointing at the store.

"Hmm... Let's head inside then." Tooru agreed.

"Ja." Julie responded.

Miyabi and Yami nodded in response. They followed Tooru and Julie in the store.

######

At the store, the quartet was looking for an assortment of outfits. Yami had little experience when it comes to fashion. He ended up choosing a black shirt with matching jeans. Miyabi noticed his choice of clothes.

"Um... Y-You like these clothes, Tsubasa-kun?" She asked.

"I like them..." Yami said, hiding his embarrassment.

"W-well, you can head into the dressing room to see if they fit you." Miyabi said.

Yami nodded and went inside. Outside, Miyabi was greeted by a female clergy.

"Your boyfriend sure is cute! I never seen a guy with long hair that beautiful before!" She said.

"W-well... H-He's someone that I'm close to" Miyabi stuttered.

"You're also cute yourself! Are you two on a date?" The clergy asked.

By then, Yami opened the dressing door, showing how he looked. Much to the surprise of the clergy and Miyabi, they fit rather well.

"Wow...! You look really well with those clothes!" The clergy squealed.

Yami merely moved back from the clergy, feeling uncomfortable from the stare she was giving.

"Um... H-He doesn't like that." Miyabi said meekly.

The clergy regained her composure, seeing how tense Yami was.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." The clergy said.

Yami waved his left hand in response to say it was okay. By then, Julie had a white sundress that she wanted to wear.

"I'll be trying this on." She said.

The clergy walked up to Tooru with admiration.

"You're one lucky guy! She is a cute girlfriend you have." She said.

By then, Julie came out, wearing a straw hat with the white dress.

"Wow... It looks great on you." Tooru said.

"I'll take it then." Julie said.

'That was rather quick…' Tooru thought comically.

The next few minutes, Yami and Julie were given an assortment of outfits. To Julie's delight and Yami's disdain, they were a variety of different styles. Yami had enough of the clothes and quickly changed back to his school uniform. He kept most of the clothes that had a black color, but some were red and purple.

"I think I have enough clothes on me." Yami said.

Tooru had to agree on Julie's choice of clothes as well. The clergy was delighted to see them constantly changing outfits.

"Okay, here's the price." The clergy said.

"Will this do?" Yami said, presenting his student ID.

"Yes, that'll do just fine. We accept student IDs from Koryo academy." The woman said.

The cashier read the card, using a credit card reading machine. She then provided the receipt to him. Julie then followed along, providing her student ID.

"Most of your outfits are black in color, Tsubasa-kun." Miyabi said.

"I prefer that color at most. It doesn't cause me discomfort, even during the summer." Yami said.

"Whatever makes you happy, I suppose." Tooru said.

"Don't get me wrong... I do have a preference in some bright colors." Yami stated, looking away.

"Um... W-what other colors do you like wearing?" Miyabi questioned.

"I usually wear red or purple colors." Yami answered.

Miyabi, Tooru and Julie imagined on what Yami looked in those colors. This made him show a crestfallen expression.

"It's not weird that I have a liking to those colors." Yami spoke, irritated.

"J-Julie seemed to like the outfits she was given." Miyabi pointed out.

"Ja. I only brought winter clothes so I didn't have any clothes for the spring or summer." Julie responded.

Lilith watched with increasing jealousy. She didn't like how Yami was interacting with Miyabi.

######

Outside the clothes store, the quartet walked out.

"The clothes we bought will be sent to the school." Yami stated.

"Yes. Since we're here, why not enjoy the day for a stroll?" Tooru asked.

Yami began to think. He didn't have any plans after shopping for clothes.

"Alright then. I could go for a walk." Yami agreed.

"Ja. We should do that." Julie agreed.

"Me too." Miyabi followed.

######

The group walked throughout the mall, seeing various shopping parts. They stumbled upon a pet store, which Julie quickly approached.

"Tooru, the ferret looks so cute…" Julie said.

"Ah, there are good pets from what I heard." Tooru said.

Miyabi and Yami looked at the pet store, noticing a black kitten.

"Kawaii~... I like how they sleep." Miyabi said.

Yami briefly looked at the kitten. He was completely adored by the sleeping kitten's appearance. Miyabi noticed how he was staring at the kitten.

"What's wrong, Tsubasa-kun?" Miyabi asked.

Yami went inside the pet store and asked the owner to briefly pet the black kitten. Miyabi watched as he pet the kitten in a calm manner. She followed along and went inside the pet store. Upon seeing Yami holding the kitten tenderly, she saw him smile angelically.

'Wow... I never seen him smile like that... He looks handsome like that..' Miyabi thought.

Tooru and Julie noticed Yami holding the black kitten and were equally surprised to see him smile.

"I never thought I would see Tsubasa-san smile like tha.t" Tooru commented.

"Ja. It looks calming to see that." Julie said.

By then, Yami realized that he was being watched. His smile faded back to his usual, serious expression. He then exited the pet store and looked at Julie and Tooru.

"None of what you two saw happened here…" Yami stated, showing his Tengan.

They both nodded nervously, feeling intimidated from the glow the red eyes gave to them.

######

The next shop was rather embarrassing to both Tooru and Yami. The reason? It was lingerie shop.

'I can understand a female's needs for coming to this store... However, it doesn't excuse the fact that we have to be here' Yami thought, his cheeks turning rosy.

The girls were looking at various undergarments. Some were modest while others were daring.

"Hotoka, you should try this out." Julie said, pointing to a particular brassiere.

"T-t-that kind of u-u-underwear is n-n-not what I w-wear!" Miyabi said, embarrassed.

"Nej. You should try it out." Julie persisted.

Miyabi reluctantly tried it on. It was a white, push up brasserie. Much to her surprise, it accented her feminine charm.

'Julie-chan really helped me out... I'm glad this set fits…' Miyabi thought.

Nearby, Julie found herself a pair to try.

######

Outside the lingerie shop, the boys were waiting patiently.

"So Tsubasa... What were the Amemone clan?" Tooru asked.

"You're that curious?" Yami asked.

"Just trying to get to know you." Tooru said.

"Very well... The Amemone clan, along with the Tsubasa division, were known for their help in ridding out corrupt tycoons. In essence, we're mercenaries that ensure the safety of others." Yami said.

"Mercenaries? Ensuring the safety of others?" Tooru questioned.

"They're essentially a shinobi clan, dedicated to hunt down criminals." Yami said.

"Criminals? Isn't that the police's job?" Tooru asked.

"True, but the government often calls us in assassination missions against corrupt politicians or terrorist groups." Yami stated.

"Whoa... So the clan was dedicating to protecting the normal people?" Tooru said.

"You can say that. But now they're dead." Yami said darkly.

"What caused the massacre?" Tooru asked.

"I'm not comfortable talking about that. Let's just leave it alone." Yami said.

By then, Miyabi and Julie walked out, holding receipts from their purchases.

"Sorry we couldn't go with you two in the shop." Tooru said.

"It was rather...awkward for us to walk in." Yami stated.

"I-I-It's okay. We understood why you two were outside." Miyabi stuttered, walking up to Yami.

"Tooru, we should take a look around." Julie said.

"Okay. Let's have a look around the mall." Tooru said.

######

The quartet arrived at a Game Center. Tooru and Julie went to a dance arcade game. They were dancing on the machine for a while, catching the attention of other people watching.

"They're really good." Miyabi said.

"I never know how to play this." Yami admitted with curiosity.

By then, Tooru and Julie finished their dance and noticed Yami's curiosity.

"You want to give it a try?" Tooru asked.

"Only once. I never been into a Game Center like this…" Yami admitted.

"Whoa, wait a minute. You meant to tell me you never played arcade games!?" Tooru asked in shock.

Yami nodded without hesitation.

"Alright then... This arcade game uses motion movement from the player. Use your right hand to guide the cursor and select which song you want to dance." Tooru instructed.

By then, Yami was able to understand how he can use the machine. Much to the group's shock, Yami selected a particular song from America.

"Oh? Worth if from Fifth Harmony. A challenging one and at hard mode no less. Just follow the movements as though you're looking at a mirror." Tooru said.

(Play Worth It from Fifth Harmony)

By then, the music began playing. Yami noticed a set of moves as the music began playing. He started following the avatar, moving his body in waves.

-Give it to me, I'm worth it  
Baby I'm worth it  
Uh huh I'm worth it  
Gimme gimme I'm worth it  
Give it to me, I'm worth it  
Baby I'm worth it  
Uh huh I'm worth it  
Gimme gimme I'm worth it-

Yami was following the movement from the avatar character in the game. He was waving his body side by side before making a step to the right, then to the left. Much to his and everyone's surprise, he was following the beat.

-Okay  
I tell her bring it back like she left somethin'  
Bring it bring it back like she left somethin'  
Uh, in the club with the lights off  
What you actin' shy for?  
Come and show me that you're  
Wit it wit it wit it wit it  
Stop playin' now you know I'm  
Wit it wit it wit it wit it wit it  
What you actin' shy for?-

Yami jerked his left leg like the avatar showed. He then jumped a few times following the avatar. By then he made a purse before bounce beating in the music.

-Just gimme you, just gimme you  
Just gimme you, that's all I wanna do  
And if what they say is true  
If it's true, I won't get mad at you  
I may talk a lot of stuff  
Guaranteed, I can back it up  
I think I'mma call your bluff  
Hurry up, I'm walkin' out front-

Yami then made his left arm rise slowly before his right arm followed. The avatar sped up, making Yami follow its movements. He then moved around and shows his back to the game before looking back and pose with his arms interlocked. He then swinger his arms out before making his shoulder bounce.

-Uh huh you see me in the spot like  
"Ooh I love your style"  
Uh huh show me what you got  
'Cause I don't wanna waste my time  
Uh huh see me in the spot like  
"Ooh I love your style"  
Uh huh show me what you got  
Now come and make it worth my while-

Yami was clapping his hands, forming an arc. He then made his hands slowly rise up to his body in alluring way before making them hang behind his head.

-Give it to me, I'm worth it  
Baby I'm worth it  
Uh huh I'm worth it  
Gimme gimme I'm worth it  
Give it to me, I'm worth it  
Baby I'm worth it  
Uh huh I'm worth it  
Gimme gimme I'm worth it-

Yami performed a new maneuver, in which his legs began to perform the Jerk. He made his right hand move out leaning at his back before moving forward with his left hand stretched out. He then walked around the stage.

-It's all on you, it's all on you  
It's all on you, so what you wanna do?  
And if you don't have a clue  
Not a clue, I'll tell you what to do  
Come harder just because  
I don't like it, like it too soft  
I like it a little rough  
Not too much, but maybe just enough-

Yami made his left arm hold his head in back, giving the female allure pose. He then spun in place and began bouncing his shoulders.

-Uh huh you see me in the spot like  
"Ooh I love your style"  
Uh huh show me what you got  
'Cause I don't wanna waste my time  
Uh huh see me in the spot like  
"Ooh I love your style"  
Uh huh show me what you got  
Now come and make it worth my while-

He then walked around, facing the screen, crossing his legs twice. He then performed a series of a clap in an arc.

-Give it to me, I'm worth it  
Baby I'm worth it  
Uh huh I'm worth it  
Gimme gimme I'm worth it  
Give it to me, I'm worth it (know what I mean?)  
Baby I'm worth it (give me everything)  
Uh huh I'm worth it  
Gimme gimme I'm worth it-

Yami performed the same moves in the first series of performance.

-Okay  
I tell her bring it back like she left somethin'  
Bring it bring it back like she left somethin'  
Uh, in the club with the lights off  
What you actin' shy for?  
Come and show me that you're  
Wit it wit it wit it wit it  
Stop playin' now you know I'm  
Wit it wit it wit it wit it wit it  
What you actin' shy for?-

The music began to switch to freestyle mode. Yami then performed the first set of moves before switching to the jerk. He then performed a back flip, making everyone watching in awe.

-Uh huh you see me in the spot like  
"Ooh I love your style"  
Uh huh show me what you got  
'Cause I don't wanna waste my time  
Uh huh see me in the spot like  
"Ooh I love your style"  
Uh huh show me what you got  
Now come and make it worth my while-

He then slowly crouched, clapping his hands. He then rose, looking horizontally. By then, he outstretched both of his hands, bouncing in the beat. He then swung his head in a circle, making his hair fly.

-Give it to me, I'm worth it  
Baby I'm worth it  
Uh huh I'm worth it  
Gimme gimme I'm worth it  
Give it to me, I'm worth it (know what I mean?)  
Baby I'm worth it (give me everything)  
Uh huh I'm worth it  
Gimme gimme I'm worth it

Yami followed along with the jerk dance before performing the reject.

-Give it to me, I'm worth it-

(Worth it ends here)

He finished the dance by posing with his left knee in the ground and his hands crossed. Everyone watching was amazed on what he did.

"No way... That guy totally nailed a perfect in that song!" A guy said.

"The way he danced as his hair flew... It was so cool!" A female said.

Miyabi, Tooru, and Julie were equally shocked on how he danced the song so well.

"How did you know how to dance like that!?" Tooru asked with shock.

"I didn't. I probably had a hidden talent." Yami said, unable to think a reasonable response.

The group couldn't respond on how he was able to dance at perfect synch of the song. They decided to look around till Yami noticed a crane game filled with dolls of young, cute animals.

'Hotoka has been through a lot of training... It couldn't hurt to provide something to ease herself.' He thought.

Miyabi, Tooru, and Julie noticed Yami at a crane game, looking confused till he read the instructions.

"What are you up to, Tsubasa?" Tooru asked.

Yami proceeded to lower the crane and it caught a kitten doll. The group watched in amazement as he got the doll out.

"Please stop staring at me..." Yami said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry. But who are you giving that doll to?" Julie asked.

Yami walked to Miyabi and provided the kitten doll to her.

"Take care of it, Hotoka. It may help relieve your stress if you feel incompetent." Yami said calmly.

Miyabi took the doll with care. She noted how cute it was. This made her smile in response.

"Thank you, Tsubasa-kun." Miyabi said.

Yami made a faint smile in response. It was so faint, Tooru and Julie didn't see it.

######

The quartet eventually made it to an ice cream place.

"We could purchase some ice cream here." Tooru said.

"Fine by me. I'll pick my own flavor. How about you, Hotoka?" Yami said.

"Um... I'll have what you're getting." Miyabi said.

Yami blushed but suppressed it. The response from Miyabi had a specific meaning.

'Feels like we're acting like a couple here...' He thought.

"Julie, I'll be getting my ice cream as well. What kind of flavor do you want?" Tooru asked.

"I'll have strawberry." Julie said.

"Okay then. We'll be back shortly." Tooru said.

Tooru and Yami went to the ice cream vendor to purchase the ice cream to their respective girls. The line was short, making the order quick.

"We should be able to get the ice cream quickly." Tooru said.

Yami nodded. By then, the boys ordered their ice cream especially for their girls. Tooru ordered a rum raisin for himself and the strawberry ice cream for Julie. Yami bought two white chocolate raspberry mixes with truffles. They eventually brought the ice cream.

"Oh, I didn't know you liked this type of flavor, Tsubasa-kun." Miyabi said.

She then took a bite and her face flushed from the flavor.

"Wow... It's real good." Miyabi commented.

"It's a favorite for me. Don't get used to it too much." Yami said with a tease.

"Tsubasa-kun, that sounded a bit mean there." Miyabi pouted.

"Just keeping things a secret. I'm usually not the type to reveal a lot about myself." Yami said, looking away.

The group ate their ice cream in a pleasant manner. Tooru and Julie had a taste of their different ice cream flavors.

"Nyah..." Julie said, looking intoxicated.

"'Nyah'? Tooru, the rum raisin..." Yami quickly thought out.

"Oh man... No denying that it does container traces of alcohol..." Tooru said in surprise.

Tooru turned to Julie, looking concerned.

"Julie, are you feeling feverish?" He asked.

"Njej. Not fee'ing feberish at oh…" Julie answered.

"She's completely drunk... She's probably a light headed person with alcohol." Yami said.

"Yam not drunk…" Julie said with slurred speech.

'No sense in denying that…' Yami thought.

"We should bring some water to clear her head up. This might cause a misunderstanding." Tooru said.

"O-okay. Let's order some water to help Julie." Miyabi said, nervous of seeing a drunk Julie.

While the boys were getting a bottle of water for Julie, five male teens noticed Miyabi and walked up to her. She didn't like their expression, due to their lustful intent. They were wearing loose clothes that gave them a thuggish look to them.

"What are couple of beauties like you two doing? Why not have some fun with us?" One of the males asked.

Miyabi quickly took Julie and moved away from them. The group didn't let her move away as they surrounded them.

"She's a real beauty. I would want to play around with her." Another male said, about to touch Miyabi.

Before the second male's hand touched her, Yami quickly arrived and stopped the person. He then squeezed on the person's hand harshly, making audible cracks.

"Get lost…" Yami said in a dark tone.

He thrusted the second person's hand, making him fall on the ground. The other four were provoked, ready to fight Yami.

"You want a piece of us, teme!?" The first shouted.

Yami, anger in quiet form, showed the Tengan. Immediately, he dashed forward and punched the third down harshly. Not letting up, he quickly performed an open palm uppercut to the fourth person, causing his teeth to fly out.

"Who the hell are you...?" The leader asked, unable to think clearly.

"Someone whom you shouldn't mess with, especially his friends." Yami said coldly.

He then performed a spin kick and hit the fifth person's head, knocking him out. The leader was now scared, seeing the Tengan shining from Yami.

"N-no way..." The leader said with fright.

Yami looked at the leader, killing intent being exuded. The leader was so scared, he couldn't move at all. Before anyone could expect anything, Yami then uttered a word.

"Tengan!"

Immediately, the leader of the thuggish teens passed out. Miyabi saw the whole act and was surprised.

'He was protecting me from them.' She thought.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked, his Tengan retracted.

"Y-yes. Thank you for helping me." Miyabi said.

Before anyone could realize it, the fourth male person got up and showed a pocket knife. Immediately, Yami summoned his Blaze in dual sword form. He quickly deflected the knife off and made a scissor capture. Both blades edged closer to the male's neck, making him shake in fright.

"If you decide to continue this, I won't guarantee what will happen to your life." Yami said.

Lilith decided to act on her own. She was aiming a strange rifle with rune-like cracks running from the nozzle and handle. Gunfire was sounded out and the fourth male was shot. Yami quickly saw the bullet using the Tengan, noticing the familiar markings from a Blaze. He then looked to where it came from and saw Lilith.

'A rifle for a Blaze?' Yami thought in surprise.

Ending 1: AAA - With you

That's all from here. Sorry it took me a while. Got hired to a job. Anyway, send a review if you have questions


End file.
